Never Let Me Go
by Nightfable
Summary: Cerberus are invading Grissom Academy in order to get their hands on Subject Zero and her biotic students. Shepard arrives in the nick of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let Me Go**

Chapter 1

The rhythmic thumps of the thick booted soles against the floors, echoed dully through the large room. The sound seemed to be the only thing keeping her mounting rage at bay, for now.

With a low grunt she spun around and made her way anxiously across the room once again. Jack could feel all eyes on her, she avoided the prying looks by keeping her head lowered. The heavy feelings of doubt and remorse crept at the edges of her mind. This was all a big fucking mistake. By coming here, she had put lives of kids she grew fond of in danger. By staying at Grissom Academy, Jack might as well have marked the station with a gigantic X-marks-the-spot for Cerberus to find.

She'd be the reason the students would be taken prisoner against their wills, drugged and experimented on - like what had happened to her on Pragia.

Flashes of repressed memories she thought long gone, made her breath stand still; like a punch to the gut she leaned over. The tip of her fingers brushed lightly against the long red scar that came all the way up her abdomen and chest and divided into two branches above her breasts.

_Restrained and unable to move her arms or legs, the little girl's mind filled with horror and fear as she saw the glint of a blade lower over her naked body._

_She had followed them as they marked her skin with lines, circles and numbers. It had hurt, when the needle pieced her skin to mark it with ink, but she had handled it without showing any sign of pain - Subject Zero would rather die than give these monsters the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_This time was different, no amount of self-control could stop the screams coming from deep inside her throat._

_The unaffected white-clad forms blurred and swam at the edge of her vision as her eyes followed the knife cut deep into her skin, crimson streams of blood seeping down the sides of her body._

_Like meeting with an old friend, her mind found escape from the pain through the black sea of unconsciousness._

Her trembling fingers quickly balled into fists.

Jack could still feel the remains of overpowering horror and helplessness as she had watched the Cerberus scientists operate on her. The fuckers could have at least put her under before they cut her open to add their cursed implants. She had been made into a living weapon. Well, payback's a bitch. This time she would show them just how deadly she was. She'd laugh as her mind tore the Illusive Man limb from limb - it would be her turn to watch as he screamed.

The boiling red anger and hate she felt for him burst into a blue biotic pulse that surrounded her tense frame as if struck by electricity. Without her knowledge, the inanimate furniture and objects around her began shaking and floating on their own accord.

"M-Ma'am?..."

The slight tremor in the feminine voice instantly brought her back to reality. Jack looked into Rodriguez's worried blue eyes and lowered her arms to her sides in defeat; powering down her biotics.

"What is it Rodriguez?"

The girl's fingers were furiously punching at her omni-tool, "Someone is hacking the main door in Orion Hall!"

"Biotic Shields up! Get ready to attack!"

Hearing a dangerous edge in their teacher's voice, the students did as they were told.

Jack hurried to the open balcony that looked over the gigantic room held up by white stone walls and pillars. Grissom Academy was beautifully designed, and Jack had enjoyed the elaborate architecture, greenery and aesthetic ponds during her stay here. But none of that mattered now, her eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only. The main door.

With a few short beeps, Red turned to green.

She saw the bulky white armor first; she didn't need to look at the familiar gold logo, she knew it all too well. Their presence here meant that Jack and her few students were the last line of defense left. The others at the academy were either dead or abducted. Her thoughts went to Kahlee.

"Shit!"

Her eyes swept the room and quickly locked on her students individually, the atmosphere too tense for words. Giving the balcony a wide berth, she was surrounded with blue fire. Funneling all her rage, she ran as fast as she could, leaping over the balcony - her biotics flaring around her brightly and easily supporting her against the station's artificial gravity. Light as a feather and with a wide arc of her arms, she pulled her shield up as her feet touched the ground.

"Subject Zero! Capture her!"

"Like hell!" she spat with venom in her voice.

Bullets came flying at her from all corners as the Cerberus force dispersed around the room.

Cerberus had taken no chances when storming Grissom's Academy, they sent a whole fucking army. Jack could hear the sounds of firing weapons and bullets showering her shields, sweat beads formed against her hairline as she sent shockwave after shockwave - making the enemy fly and explode in every which-way from the force of her biotics.

Her students cheered at her on from the balcony, she couldn't help a small lop-sided grin.

The open room suddenly shook as a large machine crouched through the doorway and slowly advanced closer - cannons raised.

"I will destroy you!" Jack let out as a battle cry, hurling herself towards the large mech.

Using one of its mechanical arms as support, she leaped through the air, punched through the protective window and crushed the man's helmet with her mind, in mere seconds. The Atlas stood inert as she jumped down and shoved it onto two Cerberus soldiers - instantly crushing and pinning them down.

"Ma'am, they're on the top floor!" Prangley yelled, as Rodriguez cried in pain.

"Fuck!" The biotic felt the hair raise on the back of her neck. She promised herself never to let anyone hurt her students; she wouldn't fail them. Fear and anger mixed as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Ripping through the fabric of space, a giant singularity manifested into existence right smack in the middle of the soldiers' path. With a cry of surprise they were lifted off of their feet like ragged dolls and in a split second, disappeared into the vortex. The strong suction threatened to pull everything inside, wind rushing from all around the room. Pulling onto her biotic strings again, Jack got rid of it not to put her students in any further danger.

On the other side of the room, running at top speed armored Cerberus troops tried to reach cover but Jack was one step ahead of them. With a grunt, she sent them a well aimed shockwave. They went flying off the ledge.

Out of breath, she felt her limbs shaking from exhaustion. She was now hunched over, sweat dripping down her face, arms and legs.

Finally a respite.

No! She couldn't stop now, she had to push past her limits. She had to protect her students!

"How's... Rod... riguez?" she gasped breathlessly, at Prangley

"She'll be ok, she took a bullet to the arm but we patched her up with some Medi-gel," Prangley wasn't one to show emotion, but this time his face expressed alarm, "Are you... alright?"

"Yeah... I'll be... right over."

The biotic was still out of breath, gathering every little bit of strength left.

Her attention on the balcony Jack didn't noticed the three figures now making their way inside.

A lone injured Cerberus soldier stood behind a pillar, and peeked around it. He saw his chance, with precision he took out his rocket launcher and balanced its heavy weight on his shoulder. He carefully aimed it at the hunched-over form of Subject Zero and pressed the trigger.

"Jack, look out!"

Shepard? Was she hallucinating? Was she so out of it that her mind was fantasizing the tall commander coming to her help?

Everything went into slow motion. Shifting her body around, she saw the familiar face yelling and waving at her. There was Shepard, pointing to her right. Eyebrows raised in confusion she saw the rocket coming at her in her peripheral vision and barely had any time to strengthen her biotic shield before being hit full blast in the side. On instinct, she raised her arms to protect herself, but the huge blast of the explosion threw her four feet into the air and had her crash into the wall. Luckily a bench cushioned her fall and she rolled onto the floor, unconscious.

The whole space station was overrun by Cerberus. Commander Shepard was concerned to see so many enemies at the school for biotics. No matter how many times he tried to shake it off, a dark ominous feeling had washed over him and was ever omnipresent. Cerberus was up to no good and if they were going after biotic students, Shepard could easily imagine what that meant - experiments and biotic super soldiers.

Jack.

He felt a pang of sadness thinking of the slender, opinionated tattooed woman. His whole being missed her presence, the last six months had seem so long without the beautiful, rebel biotic at his side. He had to admit, he had fallen hard for Jack while on his mission to destroy the Collector base. Those were simpler times... Shepard had to kick himself inwardly. But he was right; compared to the current Reaper invasion engaging the galaxy in a hopeless war, his time fighting the Collectors had been a breeze.

In mid-stride Shepard found a clip lying on the floor and reloaded his assault rifle, mildly irritated with himself.

Of all the places to think about Jack...

A voice sounded around the corner as he crept along the wall. He motioned EDI and Liara to stop as he listened more intently. A young man was holding up a biotic shield around himself, successfully keeping two Cerberus soldiers at bay. They were both attempting to discourage him into surrendering but to Shepard's relief he could see the firm resolve on his face.

Taking advantage of this diversion, Shepard stealthily made his way out of his hiding spot. He had switched to his sniper rifle. And with a few precise shots to the head, the two operatives fell over dead.

The young biotic looked at Shepard, eyes wide with terror.

Shepard lowered his weapon, "I want you no harm. I'm commander Shepard and I'm here to help you and the other students evacuate."

It took a few seconds for the young man to make up his mind. Finally lowering his shield and slumping to his knees.

"Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" Liara asked softly.

"N-no, I'm fine. I just need to rest. But my sister may need help, she's around here somewhere... Can you please find her?"

"I'll go look for her right away," Shepard gave the young biotic a friendly pat on the shoulder as he motioned to Liara and EDI.

The students were in very big trouble, but fortunately Shepard and his team had arrived in the nick of time.

Call it intuition, call it instinct, Shepard was good at that.

Broken shards of glass littered the ground and crunched under the weight of his armored boots as he searched every hall and corner. Cerberus had already abducted students. Maybe the biotic's sister had been one of Cerberus' unfortunate abductees. If that was the case, she wouldn't be found anywhere on this station and Shepard would have to find a way to break the bad news to the young man.

He was about to give up his search when he saw movement at the corner of his eye. At the end of a long darkened hall, the form of a woman wearing the red and black Grissom Academy uniform was slouched over, holding onto her mid-section.

The commander ran to her as his squad followed. She looked pale as a ghost and on the verge of passing out.

"Her vitals are erratic, Commander. I would suggest we make haste and treat the wound to her abdomen. There is internal bleeding," offered EDI in a monotone voice. As she completed her scan with her omni-tool.

Damn it.

Shepard hurried up and carefully applied the last of his Medi-gel to the half-unconscious student. After a few groggy moans she slowly came around.

"I recognize you. Y-you're commander Shepard," she whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem. EDI here will lead you back to your brother. Just make sure you stay away from Cerberus operatives, alright?" With that said he flashed her a big friendly grin and motioned Liara to come with him.

They resumed their trek through the large empty hallways, Shepard could hear the sound of heavy gun-fire and explosion as he approached Orion Hall.

"I will destroy you!" he heard, clear as day, as he approached the door. A lump formed in his throat, making it difficult to swallow.

That sounded awfully like Jack.

EDI was now back with them. Shepard glanced over at a tight-lipped Liara; if she had come to the same conclusion as he, she was keeping it to herself.

Then it all clicked together. Jack and Cerberus. Of course!

On their way through Grissom Academy, they had found a few data-pads with Cerberus intel, talking about students that would be turned into Phantoms. The word only brought him a bad feeling.

Jack.

The Illusive Man wants Jack. He wants her so badly, he spent a good part of his Cerberus resources to invade the Alliance school and secure the dangerous biotic.

That ominous feeling he had, transformed into outright anger and panic.

Shepard barged into the open room, his assault rifle set on crio-ammo; ready to freeze anything in its track. If they were trying to abduct Jack, this would give him the few seconds he needed to punch the crap out those bastards.

There was no sign of Cerberus, except for craters and dead bodies littering the floor.

His sharp eyesight quickly spotted the lean willowy form that he knew so well. She stood in the middle of the room, her back facing him. From the way she was leaned over and heaving, he knew without a doubt she had used her biotics to sheer exhaustion. Besides that detail, she looked relatively unharmed.

And, she had hair! He smiled. God, he missed her!

As he made his way down the steps to meet her, he witnessed a Cerberus operative placing a deadly weapon on his shoulder and aiming it on Jack.

At once, alarm bells rang in Shepard's mind.

Sprinting as fast as he could towards her, he yelled for her to look out. He saw her shifting towards him, with both shock and confusion.

But he was too late, the explosion made his personal shields fizzle from the impact and he was thrown back - knocking the air out of his lungs and making his ears ring.

Liara and EDI had been further away from the blast and hadn't been as directly affected by it. The Asari hurried over to help Shepard up onto his feet while EDI finished the Cerberus soldier with a few rounds in his back.

This hadn't been the first time Shepard had been knocked on his ass by a rocket launcher. If it wasn't for his personal shields, he knew that there would be nothing left of him but a smoldering crater. He could only hope that Jack had held up her shields before she was hit.

Shaking the remaining dizziness away, he looked around and to his great relief, he noticed Jack's body still in one piece, lying limply on the ground a few meters away from where he was.

He paused. Seeing her like this, injured and vulnerable, made his whole body shudder. What if he hadn't heeded Traynor's warnings and didn't make it to Grissom Academy in time? It would be Cerberus standing here in his place. The feeling of dread threatened to swallow him whole. With an overwhelming need to protect her - the beating of his heart loud in his ears - he frantically hurried to Jack's side, grabbing hold of her small wrist to check for a pulse. The was one. He exhaled.

"EDI?"

"Jack has a fractured skull, 2 broken ribs, a punctured lung, bruised liver and a dislocated shoulder. She also has internal bleeding, and needs immediate medical attention."

Shit. This was turning out to be a really bad day.

"I've already used the last of my Medi-gel on the biotic student," the commander sighed in frustration, inspecting the room, "let's bring her somewhere safe from gun-fire." His eyes caught the faces of students looking down at them from the balcony and noticed the glow of a biotic shield.

Shepard carefully lifted the light, tattooed body in his arms - making sure to keep the pressure on her left side very minimal. It had taken most of the impact when she had slammed against the wall.

He shook his head.

What have you gotten yourself into, Jack? I leave for a few months and you find a way to get into trouble. Or, trouble finds you, is more like it.

He felt regret for leaving her to go to Earth. Ever since destroying the Batarian Mass Relay, things had deteriorated at an incredible speed. He now realized, that he should have brought her with him; if he had, she wouldn't be in this situation right now. His guilty conscience had plagued him, he couldn't find the courage to open up to her about the colony and he had withdrawn. Maybe he had been afraid she would be disgusted by him. Or that she would leave him. He really couldn't say at this point.

Shepard lost in his thoughts again, barely noticed they had reached the top of the stairs. As predicted, they found the door locked. Hacking was a piece of cake for EDI.

With a swish, it slid open.

A dozen pair of eyes gawked at him. He probably looked threatening, fully armored with his N7 armor and holding their unconscious teacher in his arms; especially scowling like he was. At the moment, he really didn't care.

"I'm Commander Fucking Shepard, lower your damn shields and let us in!" he ordered quite forcefully.

That seemed to snap them out of their stupor.

"O-of course, c-commander!"

The shields lowered to let them through. He walked past them.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now. Somebody find me some Goddamn Medi-gel!"

He gently laid Jack on a cushioned bench connected to the wall.

Inhaling deeply he tried to calm himself. This wasn't the students' fault, he had no need to take out his anger on them and take that tone with them.

A young man with dark hair and brown eyes came up to him and handed him a packet of Medi-gel.

"Will she be alright?"

Shepard nodded, "She will once we get off this station. What's your name?"

"Prangley, sir"

"Prangley. Your teacher's a strong woman. Stronger than anyone I know. As soon as I patch her up, we're finding a shuttle and flying back to the Normandy. I want to get as far away from this place as possible."

The biotic student looked reassured, "Thank you, sir."

He turned his full attention to Jack. In the bright artificial lights of the room he could see every detail of her face; the short straight nose, the heavy black eyeliner on her eyelids, her high cheekbones, her familiar tattoos and full kissable pouty lips. A few brown strands of hair had escaped the band's hold and were now lose against her forehead. The sides of her head were shaved. Of course, it wouldn't be like Jack to go without some part of her shaved or tattooed. His heart filled with warmth at being so close to the biotic, the gaping void in his soul seemed to lessen when she was there.

As if sensing his presence by her side, she let out a raspy moan as her head shifted to the side. She struggled to open her eyes and coughed; her whole face grimacing with pain.

He squeezed her hand.

"Jack, can you hear me? You're hurt. I'm injecting you with Medi-gel and applying some to your wounds but we have to get out of here before Cerberus sends more back-up."

Another hacking fit was her only response. That was his cue to act.

After a few minutes, Jack was finally opening her eyes, her chestnut irises slowly focusing on him.

"I feel like shit."

"Welcome back, Jack."

He helped her sit up. The thin biotic cradled her left shoulder with her right arm,

"Your shoulder is dislocated and you have a punctured lung."

"Tell me something I don't know, you fu-" catching herself, she gazed around the room at her students who were listening intently.

With a short wheezy intake of breath and a sharp move Jack pulled the dislocated joint back into its place.

"What are you doing here, Shepard?" Jack asked in a monotone voice, slowly rotating her shoulder.

From the way she averted looking at him and the stoic look on her features told him she was upset. For Shepard, Jack was all too easy to read.

He stepped closer and took a seat beside her on the leathery bench. He handed her the two data-pads he had found lying around.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as she took a look at what lay in her lap.

"Cerberus will stop at nothing to capture you and your biotic students. We have to find a way off this station before more arrive."

"Well.. fuck!" The swear word slipped without her notice this time as her gaze stood transfixed on the glowing word, "Phantom?"

"Yeah... coming from Cerberus, I don't think anything positive is meant to come out of it."

"No shit."

For a split second Shepard thought he saw a glimpse of worry coming from Jack. But as she locked her eyes with his, it was replaced with an endless fury.

"They touch a hair on my students, I will tear them apart!"

The biotic teacher jumped to her feet, oblivious to her aching body.

Shepard jumped after her, catching her tattooed hand in his, "I won't let them do that Jack."

Flustered, she glanced down at his hand squeezing hers and paused - conflicted. To him she looked very small and vulnerable; a lonely soul fighting the odds for a glimpse of a normal life and happiness. It made him remember the time they met in his cabin before the Suicide Mission when her walls had come down and she had spilled her real feelings to him. At the memory, his need to protect and keep her close only grew.

"Commander, Kahlee Sanders sent a message. There's an empty Cerberus shuttle parked nearby - we need a security override to unlock the door.

"Let EDI handle it."

Jack shrugged out of the hold Shepard had on her hand and spun around, her back facing him.

"Amp check!" her voice, although stern was still very much raspy and winded, "Students, drink some juice and grab an energy bar. We move in five!

"Yes, ma'am!" The biotics with a swiftness born of fear and trepidation, gobbled down their granola bars; followed by orange juice.

The biotic teacher had strolled to the open balcony and was now leaning against the smooth stone wall and looking off into the distance.

"Why did you leave, Shepard?" she asked in a hurt tone.

Shepard sighed, regret tearing at his heart.

"I had to, Jack. The Alliance... There are some things I did that I had to answer for. "

"What, for destroying that relay?" she glanced at him, a questioning eyebrow raised.

He was shocked to hear her words.

"Damn it, Jack! A whole Batarian colony is gone!" It was his turn to turn his back to her, crossing his arms on his chest and overcome with emotion.

"Yeah, well... you did the right thing - you always do. If it wasn't for that decision you took back there, we'd be goners. At least you gave the few of us who gives a shit, time to prepare," her voice had lowered to a soft whisper.

Two long slender arms slipped around his waist and he felt Jack press herself against his back.

"I've fucking missed you, Shepard. Why couldn't you accept my offer and become space pirates? "

He turned around, his face only inches from hers. He could feel her warm breath on his skin, leaving goosebumps in its trail. Shepard felt he could get lost in those large brown pools of hers. His pulse quickened.

With his thumb he stroked her chin, "I admit, I regret not taking you up on that offer."

Heavy lidded eyes, breathless and mouth slightly open in want, Jack was truly beautiful. The fear of losing her to a painful, dark cruel fate at Cerberus' hands made him realize just how important and precious she was to him. Like a diamond in the rough, he had discovered incredible beauty and love - he promised himself to never let her go.

With a passion born of love, he dipped his head and tenderly took her soft lips with his. Losing himself in the moment of the kiss, he was oblivious to the gasps of surprise around him.

Liara cleared her throat, "Shepard, we have hacked the system and the door is unlocked - we are ready to move when you are."

Slightly irritated for being interrupted, the commander forced himself to pull away from Jack.

Bright-eyed, she gave him a slight smirk in response before he turned his attention on the room.

"Alright, I want you all to listen to me very closely. I am taking NO chances. Jack, you make sure you and the students reach that shuttle quickly and safely. Liara and EDI, we'll take care of whatever comes our way and secure our flight back to the Normandy."

Jack took a place by his side.

"Ok kids, shields up! You heard the King of the Boy Scouts, let's move!,"

Wincing, she powered up a large biotic shield around herself and in a burst of activity; she and her teenage students left the room. Shepard sighed and shook his head at the reckless biotic.

Readying his weapons, he and his squad followed closely behind.

She didn't know if it was the dull pain she felt throbbing in her head, the Medi-gel numbing her brain, or Shepard's passionate kiss that left her feeling dizzy. Either way, she felt slightly disconnected from reality.

Jack had issued a protective biotic field large enough to shield herself and her students from any attack. Thank God for the Medi-gel, she knew she would be in no shape to use her biotics, let alone walk in her state. But through the pain and exhaustion Jack pushed on, she knew she had to do this - there was no other way.

Like a bug invasion, Cerberus troops started pouring inside the room, guns blazing, rockets launching and explosions all around making the floor shake under their feet.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Shepard taking the brunt of the attack, efficient and deadly with his Collector Assault rifle - they were dropping like flies.

That big idiot better not get himself killed.

Following her students through the open doorway, she sent Shepard a glance in his direction in time to see him stab a Cerberus soldier up close in the neck with his omni-blade; slicing his head off in the process. Jack felt elation, she had to fight the sudden strong urge to run up to him and tear his armor off.

As a present, she sent a shockwave blasting an Atlas that had locked onto him - the man-controlled machine exploded into pieces.

"Jack, get your butt out of here!" Shepard hollered, as he smashed his fist through a frozen form.

Wiping rolling sweat beads off her brow, she flashed him a mischievous grin and caught up to her students.

They had made their way through the Academy's long spacious hallways. In contrast to the distant gunfire, the atmosphere here was heavy and ominous.

Jack heard a muffled scream as she passed a large window looking onto another parallel hallway. Rodrigez let out a cry of shock and stood watching in horror. Jack hurried to her side, catching the slow movement of bulky Cerberus armor dragging an innocent biotic by the leg. The poor boy was sobbing and pleading for mercy.

Holy fucking shit.

"Oh no, you're not!"

Filled with unequaled rage, with blue biotic fire Jack raised her fist and punched through the bullet-proof glass with ease - and leaped over the ledge.

The Cerberus soldiers looked around at the sound of glass shattering and saw a very angry Subject Zero storming straight at them.

Her brain told her to slow down, that she had reached her ultimate limit and couldn't strain herself anymore. But fueled by her emotions and high on adrenaline she grabbed one by the neck and crushed his windpipe.

What she failed to notice was a handful more Cerberus operatives approaching from behind.

"Ma'am look out!" A biotic shockwave coming from Rodrigez slammed a couple of them into the wall. A second later a shower of bullets flew at the students, they barely had enough time to throw themselves on the ground out of harm's way.

Jack was now shoving the rescued biotic over the ledge, "Get the hell... out of here!"

The dizzy feeling she had earlier was full-fledged outright nauseating. Her feet were heavy blocks of lead, while the pain in her head throbbed in unison with her pounding heartbeat. She couldn't seem to to be able to catch her breath.

"Run!" she let out with what little air she had left.

"Contact The Illusive Man. Inform him that we have acquired Subject Zero," ramming her in the back with his gun, she fell onto her knees and collapsed onto the floor.

The air was knocked out of her and her face pinned against the broken glass. She cried out in pain as the heavy weight of a knee pressed against her back while her arms were pulled behind her and cuffed.

This isn't happening. _No!_

A flood of tears threatened to spill, Jack was utterly helpless and unable to defend herself from the very thing she had run away from, her whole life. Like an afterthought, she was thoughtlessly hauled over a round shoulder armor plate, the pain now exploding from every inch of her body.

Fuck, Shepard. I screwed up bad. I'm sorry.

The hot tears were now trailing freely down her cheeks.

"Leave the other biotics, what's important is that we've successfully captured Subject Zero," said the distorted muffled voice behind the helmet.

She was barely aware of the rocking back and forth motion as they sped away with her.

Can't. breathe.

A constant high-pitch noise rang in her eardrums, distorted Images swam in her mind's eye. She knew she was about to fall unconscious.

She faintly heard distant shouting and sounds of gunshots. The weight digging into her stomach suddenly gave way and she fell.

Towering over her was a blurry dark silhouette. It called to her and shook her. She just wanted to sleep.

Let me sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Jack... "_

_Who is Jack?_

_The little girl hugged her knees to her chest, hiding underneath her desk - the only place she had where she'd feel safe._

_Alone. _

_Why can't they leave me alone?_

_They wanted her to fight the other kids again. She didn't want to fight. Not anymore._

"_Subject Zero. It is time," the bad man said. She hated him, she hated all of them._

"_No! Leave me alone!"_

"_You know what happens when you don't comply, Subject Zero..."_

"_Leave. Me. Alone!"_

_She sobbed and hid her face further into her knees, hugging herself tighter in the hopes that they wouldn't come. That she would just disappear._

_She heard their slow footsteps approaching, in a split second two pair of hands grabbed hold of her while she was injected with drugs._

_The little girl screamed for a moment and blacked out._

"_Jack..."_

_I'm not Jack. I'm Subject Zero. _

_Who is Jack? _

"Jack..."

She knew that deep masculine voice.

It was familiar to her. It tugged at the edge of her consciousness returning again and again; pulling her out of that comfortable blackness she grew accustomed to.

After a few tries she was able to open her eyes, adjusting to the artificial sterile light.

Her pupils slowly focused on the one who was calling to her.

The man sat beside her, his head leaning against his fist; small lines of weariness showed on his handsome face. She would recognize him anywhere - known as the first Human Specter and Galaxy's Saviour but more importantly - the man who had made a trail past her walls and into her heart.

"S-Shepard?" she croaked.

"Hey," a long vertical frown of concern dug deep between his eyebrows. His eyes examined her carefully as she took in her surroundings.

"W-where am I?"

"The med-bay, on the Normandy. Dr. Chakwas took care of your wounds since what happened back at Grissom Academy."

Flashes of the earlier events returned to her in a torrent of feelings and images, she jerked up with alarm and fright.

"The students! Where are they?"

Shepard's large hand, pushed her gently back on the bed.

"They're unharmed and in a safe place with Kahlee Sanders. Cerberus can't reach them. Don't move abruptly, your body is still healing."

"Oh God," she covered her face with trembling hands.

The soft warmth of Shepard's touch enveloped hers and her hands were pulled down for him to look at her, "It's OK, Jack. We made it out of there alive, the students are safe. The Illusive Man doesn't have you. I have you."

"God, Shepard. They were about to drag me back into their labs and continue their sick experiments on me," Jack was shaken to her very core, "God. Oh God..." her voice broke with untold emotion.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're with me now, I'll protect you."

She was wrapped by Shepard's strong arms. Unable to hold the sobs back, she hid her face into his shirt and cried.

* * *

><p>Commander Shepard was an unstoppable man. Whatever he undertook, he completed. To him, giving up wasn't an option. That was one of his best quality he was known for.<p>

Even now, as Earth was being destroyed and rampaged by Reapers, he had his mind set on rallying the galaxy together to fight back with everything they had, and he would find a way to accomplish it.

The Turians had promised to place their forces at his disposal if he could get the krogans on their side. That would prove to be tricky since Wrex wanted a cure for the Genophage at all cost, but at the same time, the Salarians opposed that very notion.

He sighed in frustration. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes shut for a few seconds. The lack of sleep, and those God-forsaken nightmares drained the energy right out of him.

At least they had secured the female krogan and she was safely in med-bay where Solus looked after her. The Salarian doctor would finish the process of creating a cure for what had plagued the krogans for years.

Of course, Cerberus had tried getting their hands on the female krogan, but Shepard had showed them just how relentless and hard-headed he could be.

Wretched Cerberus... they were even more than a plague to him now. Everywhere he turned, they seem to be one step ahead of him, sabotaging his plans. They threatened to destroy everything that mattered to him.

In a foul mood, he turned around as his fingers left the computer terminal. His eyes locked on specialist Traynor - he sent her a polite nod and made his way towards the elevator.

His legs automatically knew where to go. He reached the med-bay with minutes to spare. The motion sensors instantly registering his presence and the door swished open to reveal a joyful Salarian doctor singing to himself.

"Hello Doctor," Shepard said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Commander," he bowed his head slightly and went back to his work, humming.

"Shepard! Make him stop!" came Jack's angry muffled voice.

As he made his way further into the room, it was hard not to notice the large draped form of the krogan sitting quietly on one of the beds.

Parallel to her, on the other side of the room, was Jack tightly covering her face and ears with her white pillow.

The krogan female chuckled, mirth glinting in her eyes, "The Salarian doctor has been singing me songs. I very much enjoy them. But I don't think your friend here feels the same way."

"At least give me a gun so I can shoot myself in the head. That's all I ask."

A biotic-propelled pillow smacked right into Shepard's face, leaving him staring dumbfounded at the hot-tempered biotic. Her eyes were endless fiery embers.

Adding fuel to the fire, Mordin Solus drew in a deep breath and began singing with open arms,

"_Oh_, better to die to a thresher maw with shotgun-blasting-roaring raw, than to play ambassadorial games, with the blood of Shiagur in her veins.

"Off to fight, since Turians can't, with diplomats instead of a krant. But she'll be true to Tuchanka's dream, and live and die a krogan queen!"

"For... she is the krogan queen! Hurrah, hurrah for the krogan queen! And it is, it is a glorious thing to be the krogan queen!"

Jack sat, immobile and very red in the face. The krogan female thanked the Salarian politely.

The situation was bordering on absurd. Shepard's tension and stress he had carried with him for a long while, left his body into an explosion of laughter.

"Shut the hell up, you asshole!"

"Looks like you're feeling better," the commander replied brightly, wiping a tear from his eye.

Jack's small fist pulsed with blue fire, "Shepard, if you don't get me the fuck out of here, I'm going to tear a hole through your ship and jettison the whole med-bay into deep space!"

The krogan chuckled once more staring at Jack, "You would make a worthy female were you krogan, little human."

Sensing an imminent crisis, Shepard quickly turned his attention to Mordin, "Doc, is Jack well enough to leave?"

"Multiple bone fractures 80% healed. Internal organs fully mended. Probability of her tearing hole in the ship. Likely. Yes. Leaving med-bay is best."

"I think we all need some well-deserved shore-leave. Jack?"

The biotic shot him a nasty look as she stormed past him and was out the door.

"Hang on to that one, Commander," the krogan said slowly, her eyes glinting with that mirth he saw earlier.

"Believe it or not, I am trying my best," Shepard responded, hurrying to catch up to Jack.

* * *

><p>It felt great to finally be out of the cramped space of the ship's med-bay and able to stretch her limbs. The Citadel was very much like she remembered it; open, bright and diverse with life. Except this time it was filled to the brim with refugees from all over the galaxy, seeking shelter from the Reaper invasion.<p>

Jack leaned her back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest while Shepard stopped by the Spectre outpost in the Citadel Embassies to check the requisitions and intel terminals.

The biotic had rarely visited this part of the Citadel, in her past it had been second nature to be continuously on the run from authority - she was used to hiding in dingy, dark places. Ever since she took her place in the Alliance as a Grissom Academy teacher, her view had changed somewhat - she felt more at ease with the orderly code of conduct life. She 'could' tolerate the beautiful architecture and polite passers-by.

Damn Shepard, your pussy attitude has rubbed off on me.

The thought of Grissom Academy and Cerberus just brought a very bitter taste in her mouth. Attempting to quiet her inner monologue, she looked down at her hands, tracing the black ink that was tattooed on her skin there. On each finger was a letter. Together, it spelt 'death.'

That's what's coming to you, Illusive Man.. Death by my hands.

The sound of the door sliding open was followed by Shepard's tall silhouette. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at him. He was toned, and trim, and looking attractive in his simple t-shirt and leather coat. His eyes held that same Shepard trademark spark.

The commander slipped his hand in hers, interlocking fingers. Jack scoffed, pushing his hand away.

"So, where are you headed?"

"Shit, Shepard, are you going to follow me around everywhere I go now? You look like a lost fucking puppy," she was playing with him. He could take the jab.

His soft smile and silent intensity answering her with 'Of course I am.'

She rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Well, since I'm stuck with you," she continued, tugging at her short black coat, "I thought I'd go shopping for some new guns. And... get myself inked... or something. Since you're tagging along, you might as well get one too."

"Sure, Jack. Anything for you."

This time, his answer made her stop in her tracks. A hot flash swept through her body, her cheeks suddenly felt very warm.

"Anything, huh? I'll keep that in mind."

This, coming from Commander Shepard... he wasn't kidding, he could probably get her anything she desired in a heartbeat.

Jack nudged him affectionately. They walked along, heading for the elevator.

Even though the whole galaxy was about to be wiped out of existence, in this moment Jack felt an overwhelming feeling of peace and well-being. She couldn't imagine being without the big idiot.

She could get used to this.

They had spent the whole afternoon on the Citadel, strolling from one place to the next. Jack had gotten herself a new tattoo, an N7 logo on her butt cheek to do her feelings for Shepard justice. As promised, he had gotten one as well - a smaller version of her Omega symbol & skull symbol, on the back of his neck.

It had been a perfect day for her, she would have never imagined shore-leave could be so enjoyable. They had found a seat at a little cafe, overlooking the beautiful view of sparkling water and trees at the Presidium.

Shepard's eyes were glinting as he handed her a tall box, "This is for you."

"Quit spoiling me, Shepard! You're making me soft, you know that?"

Grinning from ear to ear Jack unwrapped the box and pulled out a brand new sniper rifle she had been eying earlier. With admiration, she meticulously examined it from end to end.

"An M-98 Widow."

Shepard gave her an endearing smile, the small laughter lines visible at the corner of his eyes; his irises were alight with a fire she hadn't noticed before.

"Do you like it?" he added, followed by a heavy silence.

She pulled Shepard by the collar roughly over the table and kissed him senseless.

When the kiss was finally broken for air, they were both flushed and breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>As much as he would have loved to extend his shore-leave with Jack, Shepard knew he had urgent matters to attend to on the Normandy. His guilty conscience had come back for the attack, he couldn't lounge around while the galaxy was in peril - while men, women and children were dying by the thousands.<p>

They were secretly building the Prothean weapon, but at the same time, a big piece of the puzzle was missing; the catalyst.

He left the Citadel docks and stepped inside the ship that was like a home to him.

"Shepard,"

A small nudge in his side made him look over at the biotic beauty walking beside him.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you. In private. Meet me in the sub-decks once you're done running around the ship," without another word, she left his side.

Specialist Traynor was patiently waiting for him by her station, "Commander, Admiral Hackett is waiting for you to contact him in the comm room. Also, we've got new reports of Cerberus activity on Tuchanka. I've marked it on the galaxy map.

"Thanks,"

Yep, he had a lot to do.

Sprinting to a light jog, Shepard made it quickly past the scanner and into the War Room, to the little comm room at the back. With a touch, the blue hologram form of Admiral Hackett materialized in front of his eyes.

"Commander. I'm hearing chatter you're brokering a treaty between the krogan and the turians?"

"If I get krogan boots on Palaven, the turians promise me their support."

"And how did Cerberus get involved?" Hackett asked gravely.

"I don't know. The Illusive Man is up to something," Shepard crossed his arms over his chest, the heavy feeling in his heart, returning.

He opted not to tell Hackett about Jack and the near-disaster at Grissom Academy. For Jack's sake, he planned to keep this whole incident under wraps and classified. The Illusive Man had to be kept in the dark and the biotic students safe.

"Then keep them at bay, I can't overstate what a victory this treaty would be for the Alliance. We'll need all the help we can get," the older man continued.

"How's the prothean device coming?" Clearing his throat, Shepard changed subjects.

"Alliance R&D has officially begun construction. The team has dubbed it 'Project Crucible. We're throwing everybody who knows how to hold a hammer at it. This is going to be the most ambitious undertaking in human history."

"Will we get it done?"

"I'm not saying it won't be a challenge. ... But our researchers tell me the designs are... elegant. Massive in scope, but strangely simple as well. We can do this, Shepard. You can do this. Never doubt that."

Commander Shepard sighed inwardly. He did doubt himself.

"No sir."

"Good. Hackett out."

Lost in his thought, he was on his way back when he ran into Mordin, Wrex and Primarch Victus speaking heatedly.

What now?

"Wrex, the female's safe. We can worry about curing the rest of your people later."

"You're not backing out, turian."

"But Palaven needs your reinforcements now. We can't delay."

"It's nonnegotiable. Every krogan gets the cure, or Palaven burns,"

Shepard squeezed the bridge of his nose, his mind racing, "Mordin, how long will it take to finish a cure?"

Mordin looked down at his omni-tool, his fingers racing lightly on the orange hologram, "Need to synthesize base antigen from female. Also requires healthy male krogan tissue. Will need a sample."

"I'll give you one. The cure starts with me," Wrex said loudly. From his old friend's demeanor, Shepard knew the krogan had his mind firmly set and there would be no budging him without severe consequences.

"Acceptable. Will need you to remain aboard Normandy for procedure," Mordin replied cheerfully.

"I would anyway. Nobody's touching my female.."

"Wrex, you realize turians are dying while we sort this out?"

"Not my concern."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Will be in med bay if you need to speak," Mordin added and left the room.

Shepard wanted this matter over with and quick. Jack was waiting for him. And he was so tired.

"Now, is there anything else?"

"There's a small matter concerning a ship we've lost contact with."

"When you're finished with turian 'problems,' Shepard, we need to talk." Wrex added, his low growl sounding like distant thunder.

"I'll find you both in the War room. Just be ready to talk. Excuse me, I have to be somewhere else."

"Commander," Primarch Victus moved aside to let him by, the turian giving him a polite nod.

Pausing to go through the scanner, he was again on his feet - glad to have stepped out of that room. Having an arguing krogan, turian and salarian in a window-closed room was just way too close for comfort for Shepard.

Briskly, his long legs reached the elevator; he avoided specialist Traynor who had eyes like a hawk.

When the elevator door closed in front of him, away from other people's prying eyes, he slumped against the slick wall for support - all the weariness and sleepless nights seem to hit him at once. How could he save the Galaxy when he couldn't even protect the ones he cared about? First Ashley had almost died at the hands of the robot and was now lying critically wounded and in a coma at the Citadel's Hospital. And now, Jack. He knew that had he not heeded specialist Traynor's concerns, they would have overlooked Grissom Academy and Jack's fate would be in Cerberus' hands.

A shiver climbed up his spine making the hair on his skin stand. He rubbed his tired burning eyes and stepped out of the confined space, heading towards the stairs which lead down into the bowels of the ship.

This part of the Normandy reminded him all too well of those times he came to visit the aggressive biotic and have conversations with her. It was here, he fell in love with the woman.

The red glow of the lights attracted him like a moth to a flame.

There she was, sitting nonchalantly on the cot - her eyes glued onto the soft glow of the data-pad she was holding in her hands.

"Hey."

"You wanted to talk?"

Raising an eyebrow she glanced up at him, "Yeah, come here." Jack motioned for him to sit next to her.

Exhaling deeply, he sat down. In his peripheral vision, a movement caught him off-guard. Something brown and furry was crawling on Jack's shoulders.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "Found your rodent."

Shepard stared at the space hamster he had completely forgotten about.

Jack continued, "The little bastard jumped on the energy bar I was eating. He's lucky, I almost smashed him against the wall..."

The little emaciated hamster was now sitting in her palm, sniffing at her fingers.

"Shepard?"

At the sound of her voice, he shook his head slightly, the drowsiness making him feel like an 80 year old, "Sorry, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Her lovely arched eyebrows furrowed, as she examined him, "The Asari. She told me where my students are kept hidden."

He nodded, being the one who had mentioned the hiding place to Liara.

"Faron is looking after them well, The Shadow Broker's ship is the last place Cerberus will think to look for them."

Jack returned her attention to the hamster, petting his little head with her finger, "I miss them. But... damn, it was a mistake to get involved. I placed all of them in danger, and you too."

Shepard noticed the sad teary-eyed look in her big brown eyes.

"Thanks for saving my ass again, Shepard," she handed him the hamster, "Who knows what horrors Cerberus would be inflicting on me and my students if it weren't for you showing up when you did..."

"Cerberus will answer for what they did."

"You can fucking bet on it they will!" Jack launched herself into a standing position and was now pacing from right to left along the narrow space. Shepard had seen her agitated like this before, it was at the exact same spot half a year ago when she had told him about Pragia and the Teltin facility.

"Shepard, I'm joining your crew whether you like it or not. I'm going to be the one who puts a bullet in The Illusive Man's head."

"Jack..."

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass. I've had enough of Cerberus, I'm putting an end to them once and for all. If you don't want me onboard, I'm going rogue and killing the Fucker on my own."

She had pulled up her walls again, her eyes feral and filled with promises of revenge.

No matter how much he wanted to keep her safe and away from harm, he knew that doing that would result in exactly what he was trying to avoid. At least by his side on his missions, he could keep a close eye on her.

"You know, those bastards made me go through a lot of shit. Of all the people, you should understand -"

"Jack, you're with me. I'm not leaving you again."

The beautiful biotic stared at him looking very unconvinced, her long arms crossing over her bandaged chest.

He squeezed the upper bridge of his nose between his fingers, leaning the weight of his head against his arm -resting his eyes for a moment. Having another argument was the last thing he needed. At least the students were well hidden, but there was nowhere for him to hide. The long black tendrils of approaching Reapers in the distance and the face of that young boy back on Earth kept haunting his thoughts whenever he closed his eyes. He could see him still, running in the dark forest while the sound of Reapers overwhelmed his senses.

The softness of delicate fingers brushed against the back of his neck.

"Hey Boy Scout, when's the last time you had a good night sleep?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," Shepard replied.

"Be careful what you wish for, that can be arranged..." with a very serious glint in her eyes, and with the help of her biotics, Jack hauled Shepard to his feet by the scruff of his shirt.

"Come on, we're going to your quarters and I'm getting your ass drunk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To Jack's relief, Shepard didn't need much convincing. He followed her through the halls of the Normandy cradling the little ball of fur in his hands. She made a quick stop at the observation deck and came out with enough alcohol to knock a grown krogan on its face.

The commander raised an eyebrow at her, but wisely chose to remain silent.

The biotic was enjoying the familiar surroundings of the Normandy again, she would never admit openly, but she had missed the ship. It had changed somewhat, looked more cluttered and had darker lighting - not to add, she had nearly tripped on exposed wires a couple of times.

A few unfamiliar Alliance crewmembers gawked at her as she walked by, arms full of booze and Shepard on her trail. The sooner they were out of sight, the better.

They took the elevator and came out on Deck 1.

Shepard opened the door, and she stepped in. The Captain's cabin was lighted by colorful hues of blue from the gentle glow of the empty aquarium. The place was tidy and organized, as how she knew him to be. While the tall man was busy returning his rodent to the confinement of its cage, Jack placed the canisters of alcohol down on the coffee table and examined the room.

She lazily strolled through the spacious room and reached the nightstand which held a small ambient lamp and a lone picture frame. Lifting it between her fingers she stared at the small image of herself; her head completely shaven accompanied by an angry scowl - it was taken before Shepard had left for Earth. She remembered that day clearly, for she had slugged him hard in the face right after he had snagged the holo.

Jack let out a low snicker at the memory.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders followed by warm butterfly kisses trailing behind her ear and down her neck. Her heart fluttered at the tender touch.

Jack turned around, her nose only centimetres from Shepard's own. She could see every detail of his face, his tall forehead, his high cheekbones, his short-cropped hair and straight nose, the little bit of stubble on his chin and the small lines on his skin. But what stood out most was his bloodshot, tired eyes framed by dark-circles showing the extent of his exhaustion and weariness. It was obvious the Reaper invasion was doing quite a number on him.

She had planned on locking lips with him, but the feeling of worry stirring in the pit of her stomach was equal to that of a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on her head.

Jack wasn't one to worry for others. Shepard was a different matter altogether. He had been the reason she had found some of her humanity back. Plus, she had grown attached to him and she wouldn't let another 'Murtock incident' happen in her life.

The lingering thought of herself - dangerous tattooed criminal bitch and biotic psychopath - being with a righteous hero like Commander Shepard was laughable. She had tried to emotionally distance herself from him, that way it would hurt less when he chose to discard her; like so many had done in her past. But strangely, whenever he was near, the force of a centrifuge inevitably pulled her back to him.

Maybe the universe _does_ revolve around Commander Fucking Shepard.

Lacing her fingers with his she led him to the little nook with the L-shaped leather couch; it sat underneath the display case of model ships that he had collected through his many missions across the galaxy.

"What's the occasion?" Shepard asked as she handed him a shot glass.

Grabbing hold of her own drink, she sat back, watching him intently through half-closed eyes.

"Well?"

Shrugging in response, she threw her head back and swallowed the hard liquor, the burning sensation in her throat instantly registering. Shepard followed suit, his cool and collected demeanor reflecting her own.

Shepard inched closer to where she was sitting, his hand reaching her leg.

"It's good to have you here, Jack."

She refilled the shot glasses and handed him, his.

"Keep sweet-talking, lover boy, but you can't hide the fact who you're madly in love with... the Reapers," she joked, rolling her eyes at him.

The hand resting on her upper-thigh twitched and Jack noticed his blue eyes losing focus as he was lost in whatever dark thought that was plaguing his mind.

With a quick motion, he emptied the second shot and slowly placed it back down on the table in front of him.

A heavy silence followed. Jack kept a close eye on him, refraining from touching her glass. She needed to keep her mind sharp, in order to get to the bottom of Shepard's problem. She knew all too well how something could fester and eat at you from the inside. No matter how strong Shepard pretended to be, with his implants, and his hard-headed resolve - he was still only human underneath his N7 armor.

"I wish... I had an answer..." he slurred, resting his elbows on his knees and looking down at the floor.

"An answer to what?"

He let out a deep sigh.

"To saving Earth," he sat back, locking his eyes on her. The despair and grief coming from him was palpable, and Jack felt slightly shaken at seeing him this way.

"What happened back there?"

"I've never seen so much destruction in so little time... all the lives lost... I tried to save them, but I could barely keep myself alive by running away. That's all I did. Run."

"Sometimes, that's all you _can_ do. You save your own skin, you lick your wounds and when the time is right, you get sweet revenge."

Jack sighed, placing her drink down on the table - untouched.

Damn it Shepard. You're getting me all worked up.

"There was this boy... about eight years old. I offered him my help, but he refused. He said I couldn't help him, and he was right. Before I left with the Normandy, I saw him getting on a shuttle with other refugees. For a split second, I felt hope - hope that all our efforts were not made in vain, hope that if we fought hard enough we could see the next generation of children grow old."

"Then, as it lifted off, the shuttle was destroyed by a Reaper beam. There is no hope."

The man's despair was contagious. Somewhere inside her being, was a dark part of her that fed on that kind of emotion. It's that same part that made her explode in a fury that destroyed everything around her. This time she had to force herself to keep calm and not give into it.

She clenched her teeth, listening.

"I see him, Jack... Everytime I close my eyes, he looks at me and his body bursts into flames. The Reapers are all around me... yet, I'm always running alone, in that dark wood."

"That's why you can't sleep," Jack finished.

Shepard nodded.

"This shit is fucked-up... Look, Shepard, you're not doing anyone any good by walking around half-awake. The Reapers _can't_ win. We _won't_ let them. That's all there is to it."

With her right hand she found the little pocket on the inside of her studded leather coat. Her fingers reached a small bottle that she quietly snuck out. Shepard didn't take notice.

Refilling his glass, she dropped a tiny pill in the liquid that dissolved on contact.

"You need to sleep, boss man, the galaxy won't save itself," Jack handed him the drink, "If there's one thing I learned from your damned speeches, it's that there is always hope."

Without a word, he gulped it down.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to reach his bloodstream.

"I wuv yoo, Jack," he slurred heavily, reaching for a hug.

His aim was off. Tripping onto the coffee table he ended up falling face first into her lap while the opened canister of alcohol spilled all over her front.

"Ah, shit."

Why do you do this to me, Shepard?

She brushed her fingers through his short hair and her eyes caught the dark lines of the small Omega tattoo on the nape of his neck. She traced the edges lightly, pondering what he had told her.

Jack had suffered her fair share of nightmares, she still had them once in a while where she would wake up trembling and covered in cold sweat. That's where the sleeping pills came in handy - when she needed a long dreamless sleep, they were her best friend.

A light snoring sound came from her lap. The medication had done its job and Shepard had passed out.

Dumbass.

With the help of her biotics, she lifted his dead weight off of her and with a biotic pull combined with a Throw-lift, she levitated him in the air and let him land onto the bed.

Looking down at her drenched chest, she headed for Shepard's private bathroom. After a long, warm shower, realizing she had no spare clothes - she rummaged through the armor locker and pulled out a black sweatshirt with the striped N7 logo and a pair of compression leggings.

Jack gathered her damp hair in a high ponytail, zipped up the hooded sweater and bunched the sleeves at her elbows. The deep blue leggings here tight on her, but not uncomfortable.

I guess, that'll do for now.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"No one enters Shepard's quarters for the next fourteen hours unless I say otherwise."

"Understood."

The biotic came up to the man laying spread-eagle on the large bed. With a few sharp tugs she peeled his leather coat off of him. She did the same with his boots and pushed him onto his side to make room for her. He kept on snoring, completely oblivious.

"Damn you're heavy, you son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, rolling onto her back - out of breath from the physical effort.

Her eyes closed and she let the familiar sounds of the ship lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up with a start, a very irritating beeping noise coming from the door. Jumping onto her bare feet, she quietly hurried to the door and pressed the green trigger.<p>

Whoever this is, I will strangle them.

The metal door separated in sections and slipped open. The sudden light from the hall, had Jack squinting. It took a few seconds for her eyesight to adjust. There stood the blue Asari, her hands behind her back and an expression of shock on her face.

"Jack."

"You better have a damn good reason to be here, Blue. I warned EDI not to let anyone near Deck 1."

"Jack, Liara's orders precedes yours," the female computer voice replied, matter-of-factly.

"Fuck off, EDI!"

Jack was pissed. Who did this bitch think she was, showing up and interrupting her really great sleep. Plus, Shepard would still be out cold for quite a few hours. She wanted to head back under those comfy warm sheets.

"This is an urgent matter, can you wake Shepard?"

The biotic leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest smugly.

"No. You have a message? Then, spit it out so I can go back to sleep."

The Asari hesitated. She glanced down at the data-pad in her hand and pressed her lips together firmly, "Please inform Commander Shepard the salarian Dalatrass has an urgent matter to discuss."

Jack leaned in, raising her eyebrows, "Tell 'salarian Dalatrass' to go fuck herself and wait in line _like everybody else_ until Commander fucking Shepard is awake."

She was about to turn around and leave when Liara, stopped her.

"You can call me Liara," her tone was stern and her eyes blue daggers, "Your real first name is Jennifer. I can find your last name, if you _ask politely_."

With that said, the Asari turned around and left for the elevator.

Jack stood there for a moment, too baffled to react.

"Fuck this shit," she threw up her hands in exasperation and went back to bed.

The metal floor had been cold under her feet and she relished slipping her toes under the warm blankets. Pulling the sheets up to her chin, she stared at the zooming stars visible through the above skylight.

Fucking meddlesome Shadow Broker! What did she care if her real name was Jennifer? That name was part of her past. It didn't matter, it wasn't who she was now.

I'm _Jack_, Goddamnit!

The sound of Shepard's deep even breathing relaxed her agitated mind and she swiftly drifted back to sleep.

Shepard woke up in a great mood. Feeling well-rested and alert, he stretched his arms above his head, spreading them to his sides as he exhaled. His right arm collided with a lump under the covers which was followed by a soft mumble.

His curiosity piqued, he pulled onto the sheet to uncover strands of brown hair and a the tip of a gold biotic amp. Yanking it further down, he saw familiar tattoos and finally a thin arched eyebrow, a cute straight nose and the curves of full red lips - the rest was hidden into the pillow.

Scratching the back of his head, he tried recollecting what had happened the night earlier.

He remembered bringing Jack to his cabin, he had kissed her neck and they had sat down. Alcohol had been involved, that he was sure. Everything got hazy when he tried to remember past that. What had she gotten him to drink? He couldn't recall.

And somehow she had ended up in his bed.

A thought struck him.

He snatched the blanket up to look at himself. He saw the ruffled grey t-shirt and blue jeans he had been wearing the day earlier. He exhaled in relief.

If he and Jack had been intimate with each other, he wanted it to be memorable - not some drunken haze that he couldn't remember.

Pulling on the blanket some more, he noticed that jack was wearing his black N7 sweater. At this point, nothing could surprise him anymore.

As if sensing his eyes on her, she stirred and shifted her head to face the other side - her arms narrowing their death grip on the pillow.

For a split-second, the commander had the urge to pull her to him but then decided against it. He didn't want to bother the tattooed biotic when she was sleeping so peacefully, so instead he decided to hit the shower.

Stopping by the armor locker he gathered his Alliance crew uniform neatly folded in his arms and continued on his way.

"Commander."

"Yes?"

"Liara has sent you a private message. She mentioned it was urgent."

Shepard paused, looking over at his terminal.

"Thanks, EDI."

The shower could wait. Going through multiple messages, he clicked on Liara's name.

_...  
><em>

_From: Liara_

_Shepard, when you have time, Dalatrass has an urgent matter to discuss with you in the comm room._

_Liara_

_..._

He clicked on another.

__...__

_From: Aria T'Loak_

_I have a proposition for you, Shepard. You won't want to pass it up. I'm in a nightclub on the Citadel called Purgatory. Don't make me wait too long._

_Aria_

__...__

That one got him raising an eyebrow. If the pirate queen of Omega had a proposition for him, then the shit was hitting the fan somewhere. Cerberus was probably not far behind.

Shepard weighed his priorities. He had a good idea why Dalatrass wanted to contact him. Most likely the fact that he had a krogan female sitting in his Med-bay and a Salarian doctor working on a cure to the genophage.

Taking everything into account, she could afford the wait.

_Shower it is!_

He came out feeling clean and refreshed. To his surprise, he noticed for the first time Jack's clothes hanging to dry, suspended around his desk area. Her boots had been placed neatly out of the way beside his. He smiled and shook his head in incredulity. Whenever she walked into his life, chaos followed. He liked it.

Grabbing hold of his boots, he headed to the bed and sat on the edge. He put on his socks and proceeded to slip his feet inside of the army boots when he was hit squarely in the head - the knock making him stumble over out of balance.

Falling on all fours he instinctively rolled over to his back and caught sight of a glowing blue pillow on the floor beside him.

"You woke me up, you ass!"

Jack teetered on the edge of the bed, glaring down at him, fists closed and glowing with her biotics. Those compression leggings, hugging her legs in all at the right places, didn't leave much to the imagination.

Her disheveled ponytail, combined with that angry pout and dangerous gleam in her large brown eyes, made her look extra hot in his cosy N7 sweatshirt.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face!"

Sitting with his elbows on knees, he raised his open palms in surrender.

Jack's blue biotic glow dissipated from around her trim frame. Shepard took advantage of her unguarded stance and sprang at her, in mid-leap grabbing hold of her - the momentum making them both crash soundlessly onto the tangled bed sheets. Jack let out a small cry of surprise but was now pinned under Shepard weight, his hands securing her wrists in place.

"What the fuck, Shepard!" he could feel her pulse racing, "I told you to wipe that fucking grin off your face!"

His own heartbeat was now loud in his ears. The irresistible attraction to the woman underneath him, amplified as she squirmed seductively against him and let out a soft moan. Unable to resist her parted lips Shepard bent his head to catch them with his.

At the last second, from the corner of his eye, he saw Jack lips curling into a smirk and she violently head-butted him; the sudden pain in Shepard's forehead making lose his hold on her wrists. In the moment of confusion he was flipped around onto his back, his arms pinned above his head and Jack's taut agile body was now straddling him. Shepard was suddenly achingly aware on what part of him she was sitting.

He felt a trickle of blood run down down his temple. With the impact of the collision, she had split her own skin, a small red trail making its way down her face from the gash.

"I warned you, Shepard. You really don't want to mess with me," the biotic aura ignited all around her, her chest heaving with short intakes of air.

She lowered her upper body against his to get closer, her warm breath tickled the small hairs on his skin near his ear, "Now, you're mine to do as I please."

The heavenly velvet touch of her lips traveled from his ear, contouring his jaw line and came up to latch onto his own in a full kiss. The amplified pressure of her weight on his body knocked the air out of his lungs, it felt like he was being smothered.

Smothered by Jack kissing him wouldn't be a bad way to die.

The blue biotic glow had taken hold of every object in the room as a low rumble could be heard from the rattling furniture.

Just when he thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen she sat up, her heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks betraying the extent of her desire. The pressure that had been crushing his ribs had now slightly alleviated which left him gasping for air.

Her pelvic area was now slowly grinding against his, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. His pants had become uncomfortably tight, he tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry.

"God, Jack!" he croaked, unable to move his arms from their spot above his head; the invisible biotic hold keeping him immobile.

"I'm just getting started," her fingers gripped the bottom of the borrowed N7 shirt and in one motion, pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor.

The intricate detail of her many tattoos on her skin never ceased to amaze him. Like a painting on a canvas, her body was etched with her past, her scars blending artfully with the jagged black edges. It was a warning, a no-trespassing sign to ones who dared to get too close.

He couldn't help but be reminded of the short poem she had composed under the pen-name of Jacqueline Nought. Jack was intricate, passionate; she hid under many layers. At this moment she had voluntarily exposed herself to him, that meant a great deal coming from her. He itched to taste her skin, caress her firm abs, cup her small breasts and take her as his. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest; his frustration climbing to new heights

As if reading his mind, Jack promptly responded by trailing her hands over her own body seductively; she cupped her breasts and threw her head back revealing the graceful arch of her neck and curve of her jaw. Shepard growled through gritted teeth.

"Jack..." his tone of voice was low and hoarse.

"Yeah?" she looked down at him, grinning - the blue fiery glow giving him an impression of an ethereal, otherworldly goddess.

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

Her biotic hold on his arms had lessened in strength. Flexing his muscles and knocking his arms free his hands reached her narrow waist and he pulled her to him; closing the distance between their two bodies.

Twisting himself like a big cat, Jack ended onto her back once more. Shepard's hands brushed against the sides of her face and down her neck, as his lips and tongue finally tasted her.

Jack's breathing came in short and irregular gulps of air, like his. Her hands, alight with power, ripped open the top part of his Alliance uniform. Enlacing together and forgetting about the demands of a galaxy in distress, both were lost in the impulsivity of their fiery desire.

Shepard didn't know the last time he felt so relaxed and happy. Bathed in the blue glow of the aquarium and laying on his front, naked on the bed; he looked over at the biotic beauty who was curled up in the bed sheets she had stolen from him. Through their sexual exploits, the strands of her chestnut brown hair had escaped the band and was now covering the side of her face. Her eyes were closed, her expression, peaceful.

Smiling, his heart was brimming with love for her. He tenderly pushed a lock of hair back, the tip of his fingers tracing the softness of her skin for the hundredth time.

The corner of her lips twitched at his touch and she leaned into his palm.

"Shepard?" she asked groggily.

"Mm?"

"There's a salarian bitch waiting to lick your balls."

"Mm..." frowning slightly in irritation, he wrapped his arms around the lump of blankets and pulled her to him.

He wanted this moment to last forever but he knew it couldn't - the galaxy was waiting for his next move. Shepard shifted his weight to his side, ready to hop out of bed and get dressed. Jack sensed his movement, and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Thanks for the great lay, Boy Scout."

He kissed her.

"This is called 'making love,' Jack,"

Her endless brown pools examined him, eyebrows knitting together in thought.

"God, Shepard, you're such a pussy,"

"I love you too," he kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of those lips.

With a great amount of willpower, he left the bed and headed towards the armor locker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The back-to-back missions on Tuchanka were grueling.

For the third time now, the shuttle was flying towards another destination, the dusty desolate planet visible through the window. They were on their way to the Shroud, to cure the genophage, where a Reaper was waiting for them. They had taken Eve, Wrex and Mordin in order for for this crucial mission to be successful.

Shepard was unnerved. The dalatrass, had requested him to sabotage the cure to the genophage. He couldn't do this to Wrex or Mordin, his friends, and be responsible for countless innocent deaths and possibly the extinction of an entire race - he already had the Batarian colony to account for.

His eyes went to Jack, who was inspecting her gun. Mordin sat opposite from her. Eve, the female krogan, was at the other end, keeping to herself. Wrex was pacing around the wide area frantically while Liara, cooly watched from her seat.

The big krogan turned towards him, "I've ordered the clans to assemble at the Hollows. It's our sacred meeting ground. We'll land there and take an armored convoy against the Reaper," he punched his palm, "This will be the defining moment of krogan history."

Mordin broke his silence, "Krogan history filled with defining moments. Most bloody. Hope this one is better."

I hope so too, Mordin.

He knew he had to base his trust on Wrex and Eve, if the krogans were to withhold their violent ways and maintain peace with each other and other species - these two were the most likely to pull it off. Either way, the Reapers would disseminate everything if Shepard didn't find a way to stop them in time.

"Commander, you seem troubled," Eve observed, her wise, knowing eyes piercing his very soul.

It's now or never. He exhaled.

"I got a message from the-"

The shuttle was suddenly rocked from left to right with unexpected turbulence. Swaying on his feet, the commander caught hold to a handle and steadied himself.

"Wrex, it's Wreav! The Reapers are already at the Hollows. Come out with guns blazing!"

"Hang on tight! We're heading in!" Cortez yelled from the cockpit.

While Cortez took care of landing the shuttle, they all readied their weapons. The door opened to reveal the distorted face and blackened body of a husk. It bolted at them. With his quick krogan reflexes, Wrex blew off its head with his shotgun.

He jumped onto the dusty, broken stone floor and turned around to face them, "Shepard keep them away from the female, I'll sort out what's happening with the other clans!"

Shepard gave him a small nod and dropped to the ground; Jack and Liara following close behind, guns drawn.

They had entered a large circular room, the walls and floors had been built out of the dusty brown stone that was commonly found on the planet but the countless years of nuclear war had turned most of it into rubble. Cautiously they made their way down the stone steps, the place was overtaken with husks.

"Everyone pick your targets and keep an eye on our six! Now move!"

"Aye, aye, Boss Man!"

"Here they come!" Liara exclaimed.

His senses sharp and alert, Shepard began shooting at the wiry, twisted, black forms coming rapidly in droves.

"Push forward! Don't let them get up here!" he clenched his jaw, his focus on killing the enemy as quickly as he could.

"Whatever you do, keep them away from the female!" Wrex's gruff voice boomed through his earpiece.

Shepard didn't need the reminder, but he knew Wrex was fond of Eve more than he would care to admit and it shown. The two were a perfect, krogan, fit..

With his cryo ammo, Shepard would freeze the enemy in place and combined with Jack's powerful shockwaves and Liara's deadly singularities, the surge of enemies were quickly and efficiently eradicated.

The female krogan remained unscathed.

Wrex came out of the door, a huge toothy grin on his face, "They'll sing battle-songs about this someday!"

"Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil," he continued as he descended the steps.

With a few long strides, Shepard met up with him, "We have to get to the Shroud, the airstrike is on its way."

Mordin Solus was last to reach them, an expression of relief on his face, "Female safe, Shepard. Vitals are strong."

The commander couldn't help a smile. He stole a glance at Jack who stood back, nonchalantly dusting off of her studded coat. She had put on her impassive, unruffled exterior, but Shepard knew the biotic was having a field day with this mission. Thanks to her ability, everything had gone smoother than expected.

Liara on the other hand, was quietly brooding - her eyes downcast, and lips pursed together showed she was upset. He'd have to have a talk with her.

"What's a salarian doing here?" Wreav and his clan advanced heatedly, the anger coming from him was obvious, "Nobody said anything about this!"

"Multiple krogan. Problematic," Mordin muttered nervously to himself.

Shepard placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder in reassurance, "This salarian is not your enemy. He's here to help cure the genophage."

The brown krogan named Wreav marched up to him threateningly, "His kind _gave_ us the genophage! Why should we trust him?"

Out of the blue, with a loud crack, Wrex smashed his crest against the shorter krogan. Wreav staggered back, disoriented.

Shepard's hearing caught Jack's chuckle, as well as Liara's sudden sharp intake of breath.

If it were any other species, the blow would have split the skull right open resulting in certain death; but there was a reason krogan were known as battlemasters, they were tough sons of bitches. This was why it was important to have them on their side to fight the Reapers.

"Because I do. And so will you Wreav," Wrex uttered through his gritted pointy teeth - his tone commanding obedience.

The krogan around them growled in reply, unsheathing their weapons; demanding bloodshed.

"Enough!"

Eve stood on the steps, proud and dignified covered in her gold and purple garb. Her voice alone had the krogan falter, looking over at her with curiosity. All eyes and ears were on her.

"You can stay here and let old wounds fester as krogan have always done. Or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy - and win a new future for our children. I choose to fight."

"Who will join me?" she added solemnly.

A heavy silence followed.

"I will," Shepard said with force.

The tattooed biotic had snuck her way beside him, standing upright and arms crossed over her chest, challenging the krogan males with her eyes. At this moment, her presence at the commander's side spoke more than words ever could.

"And so will I," Wrex's booming voice could be heard all around the gigantic room, "Now hold your heads high like true krogan! There's a Reaper that needs killing!"

The krogran around the room, approved loudly and Wreav finally acknowledged with a stern nod of his head.

The trip on the broken roads, sitting in the large krogan convoys was bumpy and uncomfortable. Shepard had finally informed Wrex, Eve and Mordin of the dalatrass communication he had recorded. The Shroud had been sabotaged long ago and had to be fixed in order to fully cure the genophage.

Thankfully, Mordin knew how to rectify the problem.

The convoys stopped abruptly.

Shepard left the vehicle to investigate meeting outside with Jack and Liara.

A tall spire could be seen, blending with the grey polluted sky - releasing a film of chemicals into the atmosphere. The view was foreboding.

"This doesn't look good," Jack said under her breath, reflecting his own thoughts.

"Wrex, you and Mordin stay with Eve. It's looking ugly out here!" he said, touching his earpiece.

"Will do," the krogan replied.

He ran past the large convoys, to a crouching krogan scout, "What's the holdup?"

"Road's out. The convoys can't make it through," he shook his head in disappointment.

"Turian wing Artimec, this is Shepard. We've been delayed - hold off your attack."

"Negative, Commander. Our approach is locked. The Reaper already knows we're here!" replied an alarmed voice in his ear.

Liara came up to him, her expression somber; observing the Shroud in the distance, "An airstrike alone won't do. We have to get in that fight."

"Damn it!" Shepard paced about like a lion in a cage, his mind racing to find a solution, "I don't care if we have to build a new road! We're going!"

The krogan scout shrugged.

Ships flew overhead, toward the spire. The sound of gunfire and Reaper laser beams could be heard in the distance - there was no mistaking that foul noise. Liara was right, without them, the turian airstrike would fail.

"Shepard!" Jack exclaimed, pointing towards something in the sky approaching at an incredible speed.

A frightened turian voice came from his earpiece, "I've lost control! I can't pull up!"

"Move!" Shepard hollered, grabbing hold of Jack.

There was no time but to run and jump out of the way of the collision. The flaming turian ship crashed into a convoy, causing a huge explosion that left debris of road being flung all around in a deafening racket. A convoy was propelled hundreds of feet into the air came plummeting back down onto the crash-site.

The force of the explosion had Shepard rolling on the ground, the dark smoke making his eyes water. He spotted Jack, crawling on all fours, trying to get further away from the flaming wreck. Liara staggered onto wobbly legs, looking around, disoriented.

"Shepard, what's happening?"

"Wrex, get the female out of here now! Go!" Shepard yelled.

His command was heard, the remaining convoys immediately left in a file. He jumped to his legs, rushing towards his squad. Jack had gotten onto her feet, a few raw scratches on her skin visible. To Shepard's relief, she appeared unhurt. Liara had a cut lip and a bruise above her eyebrow, but also looked relatively unhurt.

"We're good, Shepard," Jack raised an eyebrow, "Stop fussing."

The Commander turned to his earpiece, "Artimec, do you copy?"

"We have to abort, Commander! That Reaper's tearing us to pieces!"

"Understood! Save your pilots - we'll find another way!"

"There's a tunnel over there! Could be a way off!" called Liara.

"Get to it!" Shepard caught up to them.

He leaped over a ledge of a few feet wide, the other two following. A large carved entrance led them down into a dark tunnel. Shepard turned on his emergency flashlight, debris and rubble were everywhere. He pushed through, hurrying through the dark maze of stone hallways - it almost felt like he was standing in ancient catacombs. Liara and Jack's footsteps were right behind him; keeping up with his pace.

"Wrex are you receiving this? Is everyone okay?" he called in his microphone.

"Yeah, just scratches, nothing the salarian can't patch up," came the response, "Wreav's truck made it out too."

Dust and dirt fell from the ceiling and cracks as the whole place shook under their feet.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack.

"It felt like a tremor," replied Liara.

Shepard continued, pushing through. He had no time to stop and think about where those tremors were coming from.

He returned his attention to his microphone, as he ran through another series of tunnels, "The turians had to call off the airstrike. We'll need a new plan for dealing with the Reaper."

"First we'll have to find you. Where did you end up?"

"Underground. We see ruins of some kind," he replied to the krogan.

Eve's voice interrupted the conversation, "Commander, that's the city of the ancients."

"How do we get out?"

"No maps exist. It's been abandoned for thousands of years," she replied.

"You're a trailblazer, Shepard. Get through there, and we'll find a place to meet up. Nothing will stop this cure," Wrex added.

The room shook again, but this time Shepard had to come to a full stop in order to steady himself and keep his balance.

"There it is again," noted Liara.

The shaking finally ceased.

"_That_ didn't feel like a tremor to me," added Jack

She was right, those weren't normal earthquakes; something was causing the ground to shake and he wanted to know what was the cause of it. He pointed his flashlight around the room cautiously, trying to catch any visible clues but found nothing unusual.

"Wrex, are you guys feeling these tremors?"

"Not up here."

Eve's tone was grave, "It could be something else, Commander. It is said that Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws, lives in this region,"

"Which is another reason to get your ass out of there, Shepard. Step on it!" Wrex closed the communication.

Shepard sensed the apprehension in the air, he wasn't one to be claustrophobic but the silence of the dark ruins was menacing. He had a mental image of a giant thresher maw worming its way around, knocking the old tunnels down; the whole place caving in and burying them alive.

"Did I hear that right? '_Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws?'_" Liara's voice wavered.

"When the krogan name a thresher maw, you know you're fucked. They don't think anyone's ever going to kill it," Jack grumbled, "We better get the fuck out of this shithole, and _fast_, Shepard! Unless you wanna end up _worm_food."

The biotic didn't have to tell him twice. Sprinting to a light jog, he came to a fork. Randomly choosing a path, he hurried further into the stone labyrinth. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins and his heart racing in his chest, Shepard was inwardly praying the Gods that they were on the right track. Turning around a corner, he halted abruptly, the light on his arm illuminating a large bug-like corpse lying on the ground in front of him.

Something bumped hard against him, nearly knocking him off balance. Letting out a string of swear words, Jack violently punched him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Jack."

"More rachni," Liara said, crouching low and observing the remains.

"There are bound to be more than just the ones we killed," Shepard established the connection with Wrex.

"Wrex, we've got rachni here. Keep an eye out."

"I know. A few of them just attacked us," the krogan's gruff voice responded, "All that matters is getting to that Shroud. Find us fast."

They ran past the rachni corpse and up a long flight of stairs.

"Finally. Light ahead," relief could be heard in Liara's tone of voice.

The darkness soon alleviated to reveal the light shining through a large exit. Shepard felt the light wash away his anxiety as he climbed the steps two at a time. Reaching the top of the stairs he was met by the panoramic view.

Large spacious stone buildings stood in the distance, their proud remains a testament of krogan resilience. Surrounded by vast walkways, spots of green foliage could be seen covering the common dusty brown of Tuchanka.

"In my younger days, I would've loved to have spent time here studying these ruins," Liara noted, the Asari stood at the edge of the road, taking in the view.

At the opposite side of her, Jack was lazily strolling around the place; glancing about here and there, "Makes you wonder what the krogan might have done if they hadn't blown up the planet."

The Commander's resolve hardened - this all but confirmed his decision that ending the genophage was the right thing to do. The krogan were capable people, they had built a great empire and had lived in peace and harmony once, long ago. If they achieved it before, they could do it again.

Shepard turned to his earpiece, "Wrex, we made it back outside."

"Well, if you can see sunlight, that's progress."

For once, Liara's somber mood appeared to have lifted, "And the color green, I thought plants were extinct around here."

Eve's voice held wonder as she spoke, "You're looking at hope - all that's left of it on Tuchanka. This was once a world full of beauty. Give a chance and it can be again."

"Shepard, that Reaper is still up to no good at the Shroud. Find a way out of there, and we'll pick you up."

"We're on it," Shepard acknowledged motioning at Jack and Liara to follow.

Commander Shepard made his way past the rubble and down some steps leading to more platforms and flights of stairs - some leading up, some down. He couldn't believe it, he left one maze only to end up in another. They had to hurry and get to that Reaper, and _soon_!

"You're dying to jump that Reaper's bones, aren't you Shepard?" Jack scoffed, keeping up with his pace, "Who am I to come between the love of your life?"

That had Shepard laughing, "You're wrong Jack. You know _quite well_ who the love of my life is."

He could imagine Jack rolling her eyes behind his back at this answer, that lovely head of hers tilting to the side.

Liara cleared her throat, "Maybe Eve is right. Curing the genophage might lead to a krogan renaissance."

"Seeing all this does make you wonder," Shepard replied coming up to giant pillars.

"Ahead, we've got movement!" His sharp eyesight, caught enemy movement and he swiftly crouched behind the cool stone wall. Jack and Liara followed his lead.

He knew cannibals when he saw them. The Batarian-like synthetic creatures were grotesque mutations that fed on corpses and grew armor plating on their bodies. He had to finish them fast before they could regain their health. Arming his incendiary-ammo, he began aiming and shooting at the distant bulky forms. He kept a close eye on their cannons, they were powerful weapons that could cripple in a few shots.

Jack had begun sniping the enemies from her cover to his left, while Liara had made her way to the right, throwing biotic attacks in-between shots. The incendiary ammo was efficient, burning the corpses and rendering the other cannibals unable to feed on the dead and get stronger.

Ravagers came into the picture. Shepard kept on shooting and reloading his gun when he could, taking them down slowly. Their armor was sturdier than husks, and in return were harder to take down.

The peaceful krogan ruins were now a battle ground. Evading frag grenades, and rolling to the side out of enemy gunfire and explosions, Shepard came face to face with a cannibal - from where he stood, he could see the blue synthetic glow framing the ugly grotesque expression of anger constantly imprinted on its volus-like features.

The large cannon reaching out of the rotten flesh, stared straight at him. It charged up.

Ah shit!

Dashing to the side, trying to get out of the way, the blast of the cannon, in such close quarters, impacted his shields dead on and took them out completely. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his omni-blade out, ready for close quarter combat with the towering monster.

"Shepard!" Liara yelled in alarm, about to use her biotics and come to his aid.

"No, let me!"

A blue glow enveloped the cannibal, he was lifted off weightlessly into the air. Shepard could hear the horrid snaps of bones breaking accompanied by the sound of tearing flesh and ground metal as it was crushed by the pure will of Jack's mind and thrown over the edge like a discarded toy.

Breathing more easily, he gave Jack a small nod in thanks. They had made it through the wave and could now advance further through the krogan ruins.

"Stay sharp!" Shepard called out.

The second wave came, with a flow of husks and a giant brute charging right at him. This was a whole other ballgame. He leaped out of the way, rolling out of its claws. He hid behind a large stone boulder, turning his attention to his squad.

"Stand down and keep out of the brute's reach. Focus on head-shots, I'll distract it" the commander's eyes looked at Liara then locked on the tattooed biotic with serious intensity, "Whatever you do, _stay out of reach_. It's an order!"

"...I can do that. But you better watch your ass around that brute, Shepard," he saw the genuine concern in her brown eyes.

"I'll be careful," he said in reassurance while reloading his weapon, "Let's go!"

The two biotics had retreated out of melee reach, and taken cover behind broken ruins; their stream of bullets swiftly taking out the husks around him.

The brute had taken notice of his position and with a cry of rage and with its long deadly sharp claws withdrawn, the mutated beast ran at him. Shepard had time to put a few bullets in its neck when at the last second, he rolled out of its way - the large arc of its attack barely missing him. He ran to get some distance between himself and the beast.

It hollered in pain as bullets dug straight into its skull.

Frantically looking around, the brute spotted him once more. Shepard emptied his assault rifle in the mountain of flesh and running out of ammo, he switched to his pistol. He swore under his breath. This wouldn't be of any help, he might as well throw rocks at it. In such close quarters, his sniper rifle was out of the question.

He'd have to improvise.

Harnessing his pistol back onto its place onto his back, he activated his omni blade - the sharp holographic weapon glowing softly in the shadowed area. He crouched into a defensive stance, carefully keeping track of the giant hunched mass of muscles and spikes. From where he was, he caught the sight of Jack in the distance, leaning over a slab of stone; sniper rifle in hand and carefully aiming with the scope. She shot bullets at the brute's head like he had told her to. He couldn't see Liara.

For a short moment the tattooed biotic interrupted her shooting and looked straight at him. With an angry gesture; she motioned to her forearm, mouthing the words _'What the fuck'_

He shook his head in response, shrugging. He knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Story of my life.

The brute came, charging at him once again, snarling and full set of sharp pointy teeth exposed. Commander Shepard planned on slashing at the beast's abdomen after ducking under its arm swipes. If he could dig his omni blade into a critical organ, his chances of fatally injuring it would greatly increase.

He was counting down the seconds before he would make his move, the large mass of dark muscles coming at him at an alarming speed.

5... 4... 3... 2... -

Out of the blue, a huge tremor began shaking the ground violently under his feet.

_Kalros!_

Losing his footing, Shepard didn't have time to duck out of the way. His shields were quickly overcome by the brunt force of the attack, claws digging into his armor and reaching his flesh. He was knocked to the ground, the air drawn out of his lungs.

The brute ran further up ahead, caught in its momentum.

A blue biotic field took hold of it, immobilising the brute for a split-second, it then shook it off, like a dog getting rid of fleas and the field dissipated.

"My biotic Pull failed!"

"No shit! Try something more _direct_, next time!"

Breathing through his teeth from the pain in his side Shepard shifted his body over to see Jack fully glowing with blue biotic fire pulsating around her slender body. Her arms raised high above her head, the strain and deep concentration was visible on her face.

"Eat_ this_, you Fucker!"

With a sudden throwing motion, a dark shadow briefly passed overhead and the ground shook with a loud _crunch_. Shepard shifted back to where the sound had originated and was shocked to see a huge boulder sitting where the brute had been a few seconds ago. There was no way the brute had survived that.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Liara came up to him and helped him back on his feet.

"... just a scratch..."

"You're fucking bleeding like a stuck pig, you dipshit!"

He pulled his gloved hand away from his side, and saw three long gashes digging into his armor. His blood was pouring heavily out of the cut flesh. It all felt unreal, he stared at his bloody palm in morbid fascination, his mind not registering the fact that he was bleeding himself to death.

"I'm getting some Medi-gel in you," Jack stated, her voice breaking.

Without waiting for his reply, she stuck a needle in his neck and injected him with the medicine.

Almost immediately he felt better, the bleeding stopped, the pain diminished and the fog in his mind cleared up.

"How could you be so fucking stupid!" she screamed, livid, her face only inches from his, "You fucking idiot, you could have died!"

Every inch of her face was contorted with anger - in contrast, her eyes betrayed her deep-seated concern and worry. Her breathing short, she balled up her small fists at her side, quivering with the emotion.

Shepard stood there, surprised at the biotic's reaction. Beside him, Liara's blue eyes were wide as she intently observed the scene - her cheeks turning a dark shade of blue with embarrassment.

Jack became very silent, suddenly aware of the Asari's eyes on her. Her posture stiffening she looked away, brushing a few strands of hair from her face and pursing her lips.

"Jack, it's nothing a little Medi-gel can't fix," Shepard edged closer to the upset biotic, "We have to keep pushing... We have bigger problems on our hands than brutes."

"I know that," when she looked at him again, her features were impassive, showing no emotion, "Let's get out of here."

Shepard nodded in response. He hated seeing Jack upset, but he understood her distress - he had felt the same when he had witnessed her being abducted by Cerberus at Grissom Academy. Full of rage and not a shred of mercy in his heart for Cerberus, he had slaughtered every single one of them in his path.

Grabbing hold of a few ammo clips littering the ground, he reloaded his guns. They traveled further through the ruins where a little stream of water ran over the rocks and down into a deep ravine. Tall statues and a bridge could be seen from where they were. More cannibals and husks had flowed in, shooting at them from every side.

Shepard jumped right in, shooting at every synthetic monstrosity that moved - hard pressed for time. Many were crushed and thrown by Jack, Liara had opened a singularity, sucking enemies into its strong vortex.

He called the krogan on his omni-tool in the midst of battle, "Wrex, you're right about Kalros! She's on the move!"

"Yeah, we've got some ideas on that - What?"

"Not now, Wrex. The commander has enough to worry about," Eve interrupted.

"What's happening?" the commander asked while finishing off a ravager.

"Some crazy idea we can talk about later. Just worry about getting out of there right now," Wrex paused for a moment, "Shepard, looks like we've got a bridge up ahead. Try to find it, and we'll pick you up there."

"We're a little preoccupied right now!"

"I didn't say it would be easy!"

After destroying the last ravager in sight with the help of his armor-piercing ammo, Shepard stopped and glanced around, trying to figure out a way to reach the bridge up ahead. He found a little path that snaked around the gaping holes in the ground of the elevated platform, one wrong step and they would go plummeting in the dark depths.

Finally they had made into the open area. The large krogan statues towered overhead framed by the gray Tuchanka sky.

"Shepard, we're coming under the bridge! Get down here and we can get to the Shroud."

"Wait... Kalros!"

A huge tremor shook the the bridge, this time Shepard saw where it originated. What looked like a string of large triangular mountains connected together came into the horizon and slithered its way through the sand and cut through the bridge like a hot knife through butter. It continue onward; its titanic mass rocking every structure around it.

"Wrex?" Shepard called in alarm.

"Break off! We're getting out of here!" the krogan replied.

"Kalros' territorial instinct confirmed!" Mordin's voice added.

"She's not gonna get us! Go on ahead Shepard! We'll try to shake this thing and find you!"

Verifying that Liara and Jack were still in one piece and keeping up, the commander then sprinted forward leaping over the hole Kalros had made and entered the colossal krogan temple. Statues of reverence where adorning the spacious hall, the elegant angular krogan design had survived the test of time - and of Kalros.

More enemies had shown up, and with the help of the two biotics, Shepard could advance through the temple at a relatively quick pace.

"I wonder where we are now? This planet is one giant deathtrap!" Liara stuttered.

"Shit, I bet Wrex is having a blast with that thresher maw!" Jack added completely ignoring the Asari, Shepard could hear the amusement in her voice.

After getting rid of a few marauders, climbing some steps and walking in a straight line, Shepard had found his way out of the place. He could see the hot desert sand being blown high into the air as strong gusts of wind flew outside of the building.

"Shepard, we've almost lost Kalros! Get down from there and we'll find you!" Wrex's voice boomed in his earpiece.

He glanced over at Jack and Liara and they followed him down the last flight of steps. The rolling sound of krogan convoys were unmistakable, Wrex was nearby.

"Shepard, get over here!" the krogan leader barked loudly, "Wreav, keep an eye out for that maw! I don't want it sneaking up on us!"

"Make it quick, Wrex! We're exposed!" was Wreav's answer.

Commander Shepard ran to the idle convoy and motioned to his two squadmates to hurry up and get in, "Move it!"

The ground begun shaking violently, Shepard saw Kalros heading straight for Wreav's convoy.

"Move, Shepard!"

Shepard jumped in after Jack, finally aboard.

"What about Wreav?" Eve asked

"No way he survived that. And he was a pain in the ass, anyway," Wrex sneered, shaking his head, "Now lets finish this. There's a Reaper waiting for us."

The vehicle had come to a full stop. Huge gusts of wind whirled sand around, and the sound of a Reaper loudly resounded nearby. Shepard finally saw it for himself, hulking, dark and bug-like - it swayed slightly. He had a strange feeling the Reaper had been waiting for them all along.

"We don't have a plan for this," Liara whispered under her breath as she looked up.

"I know we've beaten the odds before," he replied, his eyes stuck on the Reaper, "But getting to that tower... I don't know."

"We're curing the genophage, no matter what it takes! Everything my people will every be depends on it!" exclaimed Wrex with force.

There was no backing down for them, they had to find a way to that Shroud.

"Then I hope this idea you were talking about is a good one," Shepard had no idea what they had planned but so far - with just their one convoy left - things didn't look too promising.

Eve and Wrex turned to face him.

"It was hers actually," the krogan leader mentioned, acknowledging the cloaked female krogan standing beside him.

"Kalros, we summon her to the Reaper," she said evenly, staring at him with her wise lizard-like eyes.

"Would that even work?"

Closely listening to the conversation, Mordin began typing away at his omni tool, "Already discussed strategy. Just need to distract Reaper, draw it from tower while cure synthesized, released."

"I've taken some risks in my time. But this seems crazy..."

"And going head-to-head with Sovereign didn't?" Wrex dug his large finger into his chest armor plate, the fierce krogan staring at him with a threatening gleam in his eyes, "This is the _only_ way to get to get to that tower and release the cure. There is _no other choice_!"

"But how would we summon her?"

Eve turned to look up at the Shroud; the narrow spire standing tall behind the Reaper, "The tower was built into an arena devoted to Kalros' glory. The Salarians thought she would scare away intruders."

"Appears to have worked," noted the salarian doctor, thoughtfully.

The krogran female nodded her head in agreement, "There are two maw hammers there, the largest in existence. If you can activate them, Kalros will come. That should distract the Reaper."

"Meanwhile laboratory nearby. Will finish synthesizing cure."

A foreboding chill made its way down Shepard's spine. He looked around at all of them, standing here together on this sand-covered cobblestone. Wrex, Mordin, Eve, Liara and Jack. He had the feeling this was the last time he would be seeing some of his friends alive. Who knew what would happen once those hammers were activated. Nobody had ever faced Kalros - The Mother of All Thresher Maws - and lived to tell the tale. It was certain death.

He looked over at Jack. _His_ Jack. She was with him on this insane quest to cure the genophage. Why did he have to involve her in this? How could he do this to her? He loved her more than life itself, and by bringing her here he was possibly having her fated to a gruesome death by a Reaper beam or a giant thresher maw.

Sensing his eyes on her from the corner of her eye, she shifted her head to glance at him. Her dark ponytail was whipping violently around her small face and slim tattooed neck - eyes slightly squinted, eyebrows furrowed from trying to see through the sand blown in the wind. She moistened her lips... those lips he loved kissing.

Memories of her lying in ecstasy in his arms resurfaced in his mind; her expression pure bliss as he made love to her. Never had he been so taken by someone in his life.

_No! _No one is dying today - not Jack, not Liara, _not anyone_! Dying isn't an option.

He turned to look at the group, "Let's make sure we _all _get out of here _alive_. We're going to have one hell of a story to tell!"

Jack's lips curved up into her trademark lopsided grin, her brown eyes alight with excitement.

Liara smiled briefly, a forlorn expression on her soft Asari features.

Wrex, the krogan warrior leader in his worn red battle armor, briskly walked up to him.

"Wait!- I want you to know that whatever happens... You've been a champion to the krogan people, a friend of Clan Urdnot," he extended his hand towards Shepard, "... and a brother to me. To every krogan born after this day, the name 'Shepard' will mean 'Hero!'"

His heart swelled at the krogan's display of friendship, he gladly took Wrex's hand in his.

"Now, let's show them why!" exclaimed the krogan.

The rachni had found them, slowly advancing through the sand; on their thin pin legs, dragging their large bulbous bodies with difficulty. Shepard raised his weapon.

"Go! I've got this!" the krogan pushed him away, rushing at the enemy.

"I AM URDNOT WREX, AND THIS IS MY PLANET!" Wrex ran through the rachni, shooting them point blank and hurling his large body at them with deadly force.

"See you on the other side!" he called out after the krogan.

"Stay alive Shepard. Will have cure ready," Mordin said with a small smile before leaving with Eve.

A heavy silence followed as Shepard looked over at the two people remaining, Liara and Jack. Their weapons were already drawn; both were alert and ready for his orders.

"Let's go!" he yelled, running towards the one narrow passage that lead to the Reaper.

Hauling himself over a couple of high ledges he reached the leveled floor. The top of the swaying black body could be seen towering over broken pillar and walls. Shepard helped Jack and Liara up and they proceeded through the dusty ruins.

Here, the place was mostly sheltered from the harsh wind. A thick silence lingered except for the occasional low rumble coming from the Reaper, up ahead - making the hair on Shepard's arms raise.

In a fiery blaze, cannibals landed and a hell broke loose.

"Hello dead people!" Jack sent out a powerful shockwave. In this narrow path, the biotic attack efficiently went crashing into the synthetic creatures; their bodies blown out of the way like ragdolls.

Liara and Shepard focused on finishing the ones that had survived.

"Shepard, I took care of those rachni!" Wrex informed in Shepard's earpiece, "But someone has to raise those maw hammers before you can use them!"

"We're kind of busy, Wrex!" he yelled back.

"Lucky for you, I'm here - I'll handle it!" the krogan ended the communication.

Jack sent shockwave after shockwave, blasting everything out of the way. It continued like this until they reached a dead end. To the left side was a wide flight of stairs leading to the upper floor. Shepard took hold of a few ammo clips on his way up, his wounded side beginning to burn.

The salarian's voice burst loudly in Shepard's ear with elation, "Shepard, some luck! Original strain in storage. Preparing the cure now."

"Make it quick, Mordin! They're all over us out here," Commander Shepard saw what looked like a dilapidated bridge up ahead.

They took careful steps, the cracked overpass looked like it was about to fall apart.

"By the Goddess! To our left..."

Shepard whirled to the side to see the Reaper in full, quietly facing him. A stunned silence followed.

He signaled Jack and Liara to stand back while he tested the waters of the construction.

Cautiously walking across the overpass, he kept track of Reaper movement from the corner of his eye. Reaching the mid-region of the bridge, he noticed it had broken off. He eyed the distance. He could jump it.

As he leaped over the gap, a low threatening sound reverberated loudly. Shepard saw a large red laser beam shoot across from him; only missing his body by a few inches and slicing through the floor. He could feel the scalding heat radiating from the beam.

Attempting to get out of the way; the whole thing went crashing down with him to the lower level.

He fell hard onto a pile of rubble, his injured side taking the brunt of the impact as he tumbled onto the ground. Inhaling sharply from the sudden pain, he slowly stood up. Inspecting his side; he found the wound hadn't reopened thanks to the Medi-gel's binding properties, but the torn flesh looked raw and inflamed as pieces of sand and rock had lodged deep into his skin.

Taking his bearings, he looked around - immediately spotting the Reaper.

"Everyone alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Liara replied.

"What about you, Boy Scout?," Jack asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Did we just get shot at by a Reaper?" Liara wondered in shock.

"Consider that practice," Shepard replied, crouching and in a hurry to find shelter from the enemy.

As Shepard made his way closer, the Reaper caught sight of him and it armed its laser beam; its bright red center showing from afar.

He climbed up a very long flight of stairs. Staying close to the wall, he crouched behind a big stone pillar. Ahead was a vast open area between him and the Reaper. There wasn't many spots available for cover; only a few boulders and broken pillars - nothing that could withstand a fullon Reaper's attack. He gritted his teeth, his side was aching painfully.

He wiped rolling sweat beads from his brow. Wrex's voice came through.

"Ok Shepard, I raised the hammers! You have to activate both of them! My advice is avoid the giant laser!"

Easier said than done, Wrex.

He was reaching the culmination of this mission and the odds were hardly in his favor. Shepard was about to run towards an armed Reaper at full speed, hoping that by a stroke of luck the colossus would miss him.

"Hey," the familiar sultry voice called from behind him, "We're here."

Jack.

He crouched and shifted around on the tip of his feet to look in her direction.

She had followed his example, standing in a crouched position; her back near the smooth stone wall. Liara, weapon in hand, was right behind her. The tattooed biotic looked him over, her eyes lingering on his injured side. She bit her lower lip, her fingers twitching lightly against her drawn sniper rifle.

As much as she tried, Jack couldn't hide the concern he saw in her body language. Shepard felt just as concerned for her well-being. For a split second, he had the urge to command her to stay back and run for safety until the mission was over with. But he knew Jack wouldn't hear any of it. He had brought her with him, they had to stick through it together.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

He sighed heavily before answering her question, "Our priority is to get past that Reaper and activate the hammers. Once I start running, just keep moving and _stick to cover_."

"Are you sure about this, Shepard?" Liara asked.

"No, but it's the only option we have," he sighed again, "Come on!"

Mustering all the strength he could gather into his legs, Commander Shepard sprinted towards the first cover he could find. The Reaper had raised up onto its long flat limbs in alarm and and began shooting death beams at them, pulverizing everything it touched its path. In his peripheral vision, he saw Jack and Liara - like him - running at top speed, crouched low and trying to avoid the deadly reaper beams that grazed them, dangerously.

Shepard was incapable of breathing, his heart in his throat. If Jack died... he'd never forgive himself.

On impulse, he stopped dead in his tracks and waved at the Reaper with wide arcs of his arms. Jumping to attract its attention, he yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"HEY, OVER HERE!"

He shot a few rounds at the Reaper for good measure.

The synthetic colossus searched about, the pulsating light of its red center a warning of incoming death.

It looked in his direction. The Reaper charged its death beam, about to pulverize him.

"Commander, this is Artimec Wing!" the voice came through his earpiece as the turian flotilla flew above his head, engaging the Reaper, "We'll try to give that Reaper something else to shoot at!"

It shifted its colossal body around to face the new immediate threat. The flat bug-like legs had moved and there was now a clear way leading to the arena.

Saved by the flotilla.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, he was starting to believe he had a death wish. The sound of gunfire and Reaper beams was all around them. He met up with his two squadmates. Jack's eyes bore holes into him, a blue aura flaming around her.

"I knew they wouldn't give up. Goddess be with them!" the asari spoke softly, watching the battle from where she stood.

Jack remained furiously silent. He tried to give her an apologetic smile but she looked away sharply, facing the Reaper. Taking them by surprise, the biotic fire ignited brightly around her and she took off through the ruins, heading towards the arena at full speed.

Shepard cursed, sending Liara a heavy look; adrenaline pumping through his veins in alarm, he rushed on ahead. It was purgatory all over again.

They sped up a short flight of stairs, running underneath the body of the towering figure, reminding Shepard of tiny ants making their way under a large predator. They arrived in a round caved in space framed by high stone walls - this was the ancient runes of the krogan arena Eve had talked about.

"Over on our left, one of the hammers!" Liara yelled.

His attention went directly to the commotion on his right side. All hell had broken loose. Jack - encompassed in glowing biotics - with an aggressive motion of her arms had hauled up the hulking form of a brute into the air and sent it violently slamming into another, the vicious impact snapping the enemy's bones. She cackled in delight as it shrieked in agony.

A third brute spotted them and was ready to charge. Shepard had set his ammo to armor-piercing rounds. He carefully aimed at the enemy's flesh. Both he and Liara sprayed bullets at it.

With a loud snarl it made its way towards them.

Shepard was about to jump out of the way of the barging enemy when a shockwave came from the side and smashed right into its massive form, making it fall over onto its front. He saw Jack's agile body running and gracefully leaping, flipping into the air supported by her biotics and with deadly accuracy her booted feet landed against the brute's back. Combined with the force of her biotics, her weight snapped its spine with a loud crunch.

Shepard stood there for a moment, enthralled by Jack.

Crouching onto the dead Brute's back, she swiveled around on her palms to look at him, locks of hair had escaped her band, partly framing her face, the bright sunlight reflecting in her brown eyes made them gleam almost golden. She looked feral, like an large tiger or lion ready for the kill.

"This is crazy!" Liara exclaimed as the silhouette of another brute came from around a pillar.

"Get to those hammers. I've got this," her voice had a calm, deep husky tone. Her lips curved up, shaping into an evil grin.

He knew she got the warm fuzzies in a fight, he recognized the signs and triggers from their countless missions together.. but this time the look she had in her eyes gave him goosebumps.

The dark blues of her biotics had her irises turn to a light purple. Jumping to her feet and raising both arms she pulled the coming brute right off of the ground and had it soaring into the air, effortlessly sending it crashing against a wall.

The commander burst into action, "Liara you take the right and I'll take the left!"

"Yes, Shepard," the asari said, eyeing Jack nervously.

Shepard hurried to his destination, the reckless biotic tugging at the back of his mind. If they didn't hurry up, they would have a bigger enemy to worry about. He just hoped Eve and Wrex were right about Kalros.

A sleek dark metal surface came down abruptly from above, stabbing into the ground in front of him, nearly slicing him in half. The floor shook as the Reaper shifted position. The path was finally in view again.

A stone pedestal held the hammer's activation mechanism. He smashed his palm against the button.

Liara had made her way back to him. There was no sign of Jack.

"Liara, go! Get back to truck! I'll take care of the cure!" the asari hesitated but finally nodded and left to find the convoy.

The giant gong resounded through the ruins, followed by a large earthquake making Shepard losing his footing.

"Jack! Where are you?" he turned towards the arena trying to pinpoint Jack's body amongst the rubble, "_JACK!_"

"I'm right here. Don't get your panties in a twist," came the voice to his left. She appeared from behind a huge slab of stone, her shoulders were slumped, her knees bent and ready to give way. With great difficulty, she made her way to him; her legs wobbly, attempting not to fall through the ongoing tremor.

He wanted to order her to fall back to the convoy's safety like he had done with Liara, but she was clearly in no shape to make her way back on her own.

Shepard took a few steps, extended his arms and pulled her to him.

The tremor had intensified as the mother of all thresher maws erupted through the surface. The worm with its many legs, burst out; its front body shooting through the sky, it tackled the Reaper. Both were of equal titanic size. Shepard and Jack staggered from the shock. If it wasn't for his arm supporting the biotic's weight, she would have fallen.

He looked at her in concern but Jack was positively beaming; her eyes large with wonder, intently watching the scene play out. Like a little kid in a candy store.

The Reaper tried to shake off Kalros, whirling the worm's huge body around, destroying part of the overpass in the process; the only way leading to the Shroud.

Red beams shot, hitting the ruins around them haphazardly. They had no time, the place was about to be completely destroyed if they remained in the middle of the brawl.

We're ants about to be flattened.

Taking a decision, Commander Shepard pulled Jack over his shoulder resulting in a shocked cry, followed by a string of curses. He knew his N7 shoulder pad wasn't particularly comfortable, but this was a matter of life or death.

"What the fuck, shithead! I was enjoying the show!"

"We're getting the hell out of here!"

"I'm no fucking princess that needs rescuing, you fucker!" she growled under her breath.

"You've done well, Jack. But no biotic can do what you did without exhausting themselves."

With a sigh of resignation, Jack gave him a half-hearted kick, "You better not get any smart ideas about grabbing my ass or you'll fucking regret it..."

Shepard couldn't stop the small smile curving the corner of his lips.

Everything around them shook violently, as rubble and sand rained around them.

Securing her thighs against his chest with his right arm, he sprinted in a straight line as fast as his legs could go. His implants activating, gave him that extra physical strength and endurance burst he needed.

The world around him slowed down. Using all the strength his muscles would give him, he leaped over the gap with the tattooed biotic on his shoulder. Barely making the jump, they landed on the other side. Losing his hold on Jack, the two of them went rolling.

Shepard's hand instantly going to his injured side - kneeling over and paralysed by the pain.

"Look out!"

He raised his head to see Jack standing upright, her back to him, her tattoos shimmering with her blue biotics. Issuing a protective barrier around them, a large boulder fell in their direction and collided against the field. Jack recoiled from the blow, thrown onto her back.

Fumbling with his med-kit, Shepard injected himself with Medi-gel, its pain-killing properties alleviating his agony. He slowly raised to his feet and went to Jack to see if she had been injured. She had a few scratches and bruises but mostly shown biotic exhaustion.

He carefully examined his surroundings as the ground shook under his feet.

The thresher maw had coiled itself around the Reaper, twisting and bringing it underground. The Reaper made the air rumble with a loud sound before disappearing under the sand with Kalros.

"Like I said... _worm_food," Jack winced and she sat up, breathing heavily and looking pale. She sent a worried glance his way, "You alright, Shepard?"

He nodded. Bending, he slipped his arm around Jack's waist and pulled her up to her feet.

Eve had been right after all about Kalros, the Reaper was history and he and Jack were still alive. He let out a sigh of relief. Worn out, his limbs were heavy.

The lonely damaged tower stood in front of them. Discharges of electricity flashed around its frame caused by electrical fires and explosions.

They made their way to its front where the control panel where Mordin stood, typing away.

"Mordin, is the cure ready?" Shepard asked.

The salarian doctor turned around, looking at him very solemnly, "Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedure traumatic for Eve, but not lethal. Maelon's research invaluable."

"She's okay?"

"Headed to safety now," Mordin replied, "Her survival fortunate. Will stabilize new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for krogan."

A large piece of debris fell nearby, making both Shepard and Jack jump.

"Damn!" He exclaimed, his heart racing in his chest.

Mordin was intent on the shroud, seeming lost in his thoughts and oblivious to the chaos around him.

"Control room at top of Shroud tower. Must take elevator up," he said, looking his eyes going from the Shroud to Shepard.

"You're going up there?" until now Jack had been silent.

The biotic looked forlorn, standing off to the side, hugging her shoulders as if cold.

Mordin gave her a small smile in understanding, nodding, "Yes. Manual access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersed properly."

Shepard looked up at the Shroud, one after another, explosions made the structure shake and part of the walls crumble.

"Mordin, this whole thing is coming apart. There's got to be another way!"

The salarian shook his head, his fingers returning to the control panel, "Remote bypass impossible. STG countermeasures in place. No time to adjust cure for temperature variance."

He turned around to look at them, his large oval eyes filled with sadness, "No. No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you get clear. Explosions likely to be problematic."

His attention went to Jack, "Your test results complete. Sent them to your omni-tool. Wishing you best of luck."

Without another word Mordin left towards the elevator.

Shepard felt melancholy surge inside of him, Mordin was about to sacrifice his life to cure the genophage. He would be losing another good friend.

"Mordin, no!" He reached to stop the salarian but Jack slender fingers caught hold of his wrist, her touch stopping him from going further. Her face was impassive as she gave him a heavy look. She shook her head slightly - her free brown locks of hair flowing softly into the dry breeze.

"Shepard, please. Need to do this. My project. My work. My cure. My responsibility," He entered the elevator, closing his eyes for a moment, "Would have liked to run tests on the seashells."

"I'm sorry," Shepard said, his voice wavering with emotion.

"I'm not. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong," Mordin, stood proudly smiling at them as the elevator began lifting upwards.

"See you later, doc," Jack whispered, her moist eyes fixed upon the raising elevator.

Shepard felt like life had been drained from him; his body an empty shell. He turned around to leave and Jack briefly slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers together.

From the top of the building a bright plume of white dispersed through the dark sky. A large explosion followed.

Goodbye, Mordin.

The Krogan convoys arrived, and Wrex and Eve jumped out in a hurry to witness the event that would forever change their history. They all looked up in silence at what resembled a gentle snowfall spread through the atmosphere.

Shepard lowered his eyes, unable to look at the Shroud any longer. He left for the convoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They drove out of Kalros' territory at full speed, the rest of the shroud blew up in the distance. Shepard remained silent the whole way, the heavy feeling of sadness rendering him unable to speak. His squadmates must have sensed his mood for they kept quiet. Liara's unfocused cerulean blue eyes stared at the ground grimly while Jack busied herself, gathering her hair up into her usual high ponytail and sending him inquisitive glances from the corner of her eyes.

They had made it back to the large open area where the krogan had gathered earlier. It was now empty except for the four of them; Wrex, Eve, Jack and he. The biotic had faithfully remained by him, refusing to leave his side once they exited the vehicle. She remained quiet and distant, lazily strolling about, pretending to keep her attention elsewhere.

Shepard had had time to pull himself together during the trek back, he appreciated Jack's support - especially since she wasn't one who was used to comforting others. He knew that underneath, she had grown to tolerate and respect Mordin - even though she had usually showed the opposite with her tough exterior.

Wrex was pacing about, his presence commanding all attention on him.

"A long time ago, my father betrayed me in this place. His own son. He tried to kill me," the krogan leader stopped to look at Shepard, "So I had to kill him... right over there."

Wrex's voice rumbled deeply with regret, "That's what the genophage reduced us to. Animals. But you changed that today, Shepard."

Eve's eyes were bright with hope, "Now we'll fight for our children, not against them."

She paused and looked down, pained, "It's just a pity Mordin had to die."

Commander Shepard understood, his own feelings still brimming with loss. His shoulders slumped at the thought of the smiling salarian doctor's sacrifice. The Normandy's med-bay would be empty without him.

"He wouldn't have had it any other way. And I'm sure wherever he is..." he paused, pursing his lips, "He's putting in a good word for us."

"We'll name one of the kids after him... maybe a girl," Wrex added, trying to lighten up the mood.

The large female krogan, covered from head to toe, stepped up to Shepard and held his hand in hers, "But you, Commander - we can thank you in person." Her words were full of genuine warmth and it touched Shepard.

Wrex grinned, "Tell the turians I'll be deploying troops to Palaven, immediately. And when you're ready to kick the Reapers off Earth, you let me know. The krogan are back in business." He vehemently punched his palm.

From Shepard's peripheral view, he noticed Jack stood closer - she was immobile with her arms crossed over her chest, staring off into the distance. The tilt of her head, slight fidgeting and her deep sighs betrayed her own restlessness. It was time to return to the Normandy, eat and get some rest. His wounds would have to be looked at by Chakwas. The throbbing pain returning as the numbing medicinal effect of the Medi-gel was ebbing away.

He would miss Wrex and Eve. He promised himself to come visit once he stopped the Reaper invasion from destroying the galaxy.

"What will you do now?"

Eve's eyes squinted, the laugh lines at the corner, defining, "Spread the hope you've given us. Even now there are clans gathering in the Kelphic Valley. I'll go speak to them and make sure this gift isn't squandered. Thank you for all that you've done."

"And know that Urdnot Bakara calls you a friend," she added gravely, tipping her head reverently in respect.

Shepard was about to turn around and leave when Wrex's voice boomed loudly, "Shepard!"

The commander faced his krogan friend. A huge toothy grin was plastered on the leader's face - the mischievous up-to-no-good-twinkle in his eyes. Shepard wondered what the Krogan was about to say. He wasn't ready for what came next.

"So tell me, who'd win in a fight between you and Jack?"

Silence followed. Shepard couldn't help himself steal a glance at the biotic beside him. Her full attention was on them this time, her body swiveling slightly on her booted feet. Her brown irises pointed at Wrex, her face split with a smirk.

"Me," she motioned with her tattooed hand, "It's a wonder boy scout here has stayed alive for so long, I keep having to save his ass. It's a fucking pain."

A hot flush of embarrassment reached his cheeks.

Wrex looked from Jack to Shepard to Jack again and burst in raucous laughter.

"I like her!" Wrex leaned in and pat the biotic hard on the back.

Taken by surprise, the weight of his lizard palm connected heavily between her shoulder blades Under normal circumstances Jack would have dodged out of the way and retaliated but she was worn out and sluggish. Losing balance, she staggered. With his quick reflexes, Shepard caught hold of her short leather coat and snatched her out of the large krogan's reach.

Eve shook her head in disbelief.

It was Jack's turn to flush with embarrassment, she slapped Shepard's hand away angrily. Growling, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she pointed her index finger at Wrex, "Do that again, krogan, and you're fucking dead!"

Wrex laughed, his eyes going to Shepard, "Ha! She's probably the only female in the galaxy that can handle you, Shepard! I'm glad you found someone worthy."

Shepard smiled, eyeing Eve, "I'm glad you've found someone too, Wrex."

"Get your troops ready, we're not letting the Reapers win this fight," he added.

Wrex replied with a firm nod in assent.

"It was an honor to meet you, Urdnot Bakara," he added bowing his head toward the female krogan.

"Come on Jack, let's go."

The flight on the shuttle back to the Normandy was nearly uneventful.

Jack - utterly spent, her muscles aching - was in a dark mood from her growing hunger. Plus she felt grimy from all that sand she had acquired from Tuchanka; her sweat had been a magnet to every grain of sand on that stupid dusty krogan planet.

Irritated, she shook some from her pants but it was no use, the damn sand was everywhere; in her boots, between her gums, her hair, her weapons, the seams of her clothes, under her belt, and even her butt crack.

Arching her back she bent her elbow and slid her hand under her coat, desperately trying to reach the annoying itch that was pestering her upper back. She stretched her arm as far as she possibly could, but her thumb barely grazed the spot.

She growled in frustration, going back to her slouched sitting position and scoured the large enclosed space with her eyes, trying to take her mind off of her misery. Her eyes went to the only person sitting across from her.

The blue asari wearing her white armor, was sitting up, her posture straight with her hands laying in her lap. Her face was collected cool, while she pressed her lips together in a tight line. It reminded Jack of the stuck up Cheerleader.

At the thought of Miranda, she rolled her eyes, Jack was about to look away when she noticed the other woman's blue eyes going to the built figure of Commander Shepard who was sitting on the bench beside Jack.

For a moment, the asari's features transformed into tender longing, the outpour of emotion coming from her, indescribable. There was no mistaking what she was witnessing. Realizing Jack had caught her watching, the asari quickly looked away, flustered.

Well, fucking shit.

Furrowing her eyebrows and giving the asari the death glare, Jack wondered what her baggage with Shepard was. What was she to him? Former lover? Secret love interest? What was the blue bitch's name again? Liara. Shepard had mentioned the asari before in conversations, but had never expressed anything more than friendship.

Could he be hiding something from her?

The mental image of the blue asari heatedly kissing Shepard, touching, undressing him and making love to him intruded on her thoughts.

A stab of red hot jealousy shot through her and she had to swallow the cold fury that was building in the pit of her stomach.

Grinding her teeth together, she scooted closer to the man beside her.

The Boy Scout had retreated inwards again, she recognized it as soon as she saw the vertical line forming between his eyebrows, his light grey eyes staring in front of him, unfocused.

Jack sighed, leaning back - a booted foot resting against the metal rail. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the blue squadmate with murdering urge.

All this damn sand, Shepard, and now the asari to worry about? She had to get off this shuttle and fast.


End file.
